Big Happy Family
by LollipopCloudsandHoneyTyphoons
Summary: Queen Suzaka and King Kazuto are newlyweds who have been told they need to give birth to an heir quickly, but they find soon that they don't need to try after all - the Queen is already pregnant. But what if her pregancy is more than she expected it to be? And what if her future children have to battle each other for the throne in the future? Lemons. fluffiness, and BABY CUTENESS!
1. The Begining of our Marriage

Kazuto carried me bridal style into the bedroom that we could now say was ours.

My eyes darted over to the window and the balcony across the room, and then my eyes lit up when I saw the night sky.

"Waah! I didn't know your – I mean _our_ bedroom had such a beautiful view!"

Kazuto smiled, "I should have known it would take _you_ a bit longer to realize that everything in my castle is now _yours_ as well, love."

I looked up to glare at him, but I found myself blushing anyway.

"Don't you think it's rude to tease your new Queen?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You just look adorable whenever you blush.."

"P-put me down, I- I want to go on the balcony." I said quickly, embarrassed.

With a smirk, Kazuto set me down, my white heels finally touching the ground since we had gotten out of the carriage.

Picking up the long, white fabric of my wedding dress so that it wouldn't get in my way, and kicking off my heels, I raced across the large bedroom towards the window, and onto the balcony.

"W-wow...It's really p-pretty.."

I wondered if Kazuto would realize that I was just trying to distract myself.

It was our wedding night, and I was a little afraid of making love to him for the first time, I was a really shy Princess... well, I used to be, I was a Queen now.

I stared up at the stars, biting my lip.

Suddenly, hands wrapped themselves around my stomach, holding me close and causing me to freeze, but when I realized it was my new King, I softened and leaned against him, placing my arms on top of his.

"Ah.. you scared me for a second..." I grinned, and I felt him rest his chin on my head.

He pulled my back even closer to his stomach, and my heart began to pound. He was being quiet.

"Kazuto..?"

"Suzaka.. you're worried, aren't you?"

I froze again, and said in a small voice, "Wo-worried? What would I be worried about? We just got married, Kazuto.."

I heard him give a small laugh,"I know you too well, Suzaka. You're worried about tonight... and making love to me... we don't have to, and I understand if you don't. I'm not going to force you, honey, it's alright that you're scared."

Hearing him say those words made me feel happy, but also a little sad that Kazuto might have wanted me tonight and we couldn't do anything on our wedding night because I was too much of a scaredy cat to lose my virginity to my new husband.

Taking a deep breath, I decided that I wouldn't be a scaredy cat, for the first time in my life.

I twisted in his arms, stood on my tippy-toes, and gave him a long kiss filled of passion.

"S...Suzaka...?" he whispered when I pulled away.

"Kazuto, thank you for understanding. You're right, I am a little afraid, my darling, but I want to... _tonight _."I said while blushing.

Kazuto's beautiful golden eyes widened, then he smiled, cupped my cheeks, and pulled me close to kiss me again.

This time, our kiss was full of want and need.

"Kazuto.." I murmured when I pulled away for air.

My husband asked me again, "You're sure..?"

I nodded, "Yes, Kazuto,_ take me_. I want this.."

Kazuto smiled, and when we kissed again, Kazuto's tongue begged for an entrance into my mouth, and I granted him access.

Our tongues battled for a minute, and then Kazuto wrapped an arm under my backside, lifting me up.

He stood me up on my bedside, and continued to kiss me.

Suddenly, he pulled away to plant kisses all the way down my neck, and when he stopped to lick and suck gently on my neck.

"K-Kazuto.." I whispered.

He placed a kiss just above my right breast and gripped my dress.

He looked up, a questioning look in his golden eyes, and I nodded for him to go on.

Kazuto gently rubbed my back, and I held my breath when he unzipped the back of my dress slowly, all the way down, and then slowly peeled the top of my dress off to reveal my white corset.

My cheeks grew hot as I watched his eyes widen in surprise, he stared at my large breasts.

"W-wow, Suzaka.. I didn't know they were so... _big_.."

I grinned, and watched Kazuto take off the rest of my dress, revealing my panties.

I was a little embarrassed that I was the only one half naked in front of him, so I looked away, blushing, and tugged at his white tuxedo jacket.

He smiled and stripped out of his clothes until he was only in his boxers.

He cupped my cheeks and I finally looked at him again.

My cheeks became even redder at the sight of his perfect and godlike figure, and I gasped, making him smirk.

Kazuto had a well toned chest, perfect muscles in his arms, and perfect abs.

He crushed his lips to mine, and I felt his gentle hands cup one of my breasts.

My eyes shot open as a new, warm sensation spread through me.

I pulled away from his kiss and bit my lip to keep from letting out any noises.

He cupped my other breast and began to rub them through the cloth.

My mouth opened in a silent "o."

When one of his fingers accidentally brushed across one of my nipples, I made a soft, high pitched, pleasured sound, causing Kazuto to look up at me with surprised eyes.

"Did that feel good, Suzaka?" he asked me, and I nodded, embarrassed.

"Here.." and before I knew it, Kazuto unzipped my corset and threw it aside, finally revealing my breasts.

"Ah!" I blushed and tried to cover up, but Kazuto grabbed my hands and pulled them away.  
"Please, don't. You're _gorgeous_, and so, so, beautiful, Suzaka.."

I dropped my hands slowly and fought the urge to cover up for second before I got a little more comfortable.

Kazuto turned us around so that he was sitting on the bed and I was standing up, facing him, then he grabbed my hips, lifting me on him to straddle his lap.

I blushed again at the sudden position, and Kazuto leaned forward to cup my breasts again.

It felt much better when he was touching my bare skin, and it made me shiver a little.

He started rubbing them again, and then he touched my nipples, which seemed even more sensitive.

"Ahhh..." I made that same, embarrassing noise again, but that seemed to encourage Kazuto further- he leaned forward and took my right nipple into his mouth and I moaned again, but louder, as he rubbed the other gently.

"Kazuto.." I moaned, and then felt an aching feeling between my legs, followed by wetness.

He bit down gently on my nipple, then sucked and licked it.

He pulled away to look at me, "You're making such beautiful noises, Suzaka.."

"I.. I can't help.. it.." I blushed again.

He smiled and then touched my stomach, slowly trailing his fingers to my panties, and I watched silently, I _really_ wanted to be touched down there by him, even though I was still a little embarrassed, his touch was warm and gentle, it made me feel great.

"Suzaka? Do you want me to touch you here?" He leaned forward to whisper into my ear, and I shivered again.

"Ye-yes.. _p-please_, Kazuto.."

With that, his hands slid into my panties and he rubbed that aching spot in between my legs, and began building up my pleasure.

"K-Kaa.." I tried, "K-kazu..to..." I slid my fingers into his soft, black hair and slowly moved my hips while his other hand went to rub one of my breasts again.

"A-ahhh...!" I gasped when one of his finger slipped inside of me.

"You're really wet down here, Suzaka.."

I moaned, unable to reply.

Suddenly realizing that I hadn't touched him yet, I blushed and placed a hand on his chest, trailing down his hard abs, and then I placed a hand on his erection, making him pause from touching me and I felt him stiffen at my touch.

"I'm sorry, Kazuto, I haven't been touching you, and you've been making me feel so good for a while now.." I said, quietly.

"I-it's okay, Suzu-" he was cut off when I started to stroke him through the fabric, and I heard him give a soft groan, before adding a second finger inside of me and moving in and out.

"Aaa- ahh!" I moaned again, and then stuck a hand inside his boxers to touch him.

"S-Suzaka..!" he gasped when I stroked him again.

"Kazu..to.." I breathed, and then he pushed his fingers into me faster. I stroked him faster as well, feeling how close to the edge I was and hoping to take him with me, but then he suddenly slid his fingers out of me to grab my hips and gently lay me down on the king sized bed, both of us panting.

"I.. don't want to.. yet.. I want to be inside you ..first, Suzuka..."

I blushed and let him slide off my panties, leaving me completely naked in front of him. He took off his boxers and his erection sprang free.

_How is that supposed to fit...? he's huge.._

He slid his hand under my legs to spread them and placed himself between my legs, leaning down to kiss my jawline, and then my lips.

"I promise – **kiss**- it will – **kiss** – only hurt- **kiss** for a moment.."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he slid his hands under my backside.

I felt him at my entrance, and I gasped.

"Suzaka? I love you."

"I love you, too, Kazuto.."

He stared down at me with lust filled golden eyes before giving one final nod.

With one thrust of his hips, he broke my barrier, and I let out a pained scream.

Kazuto kissed me on my forehead and then kissed away my flowing tears.

He looked down at our new connection and looked worried, "Y-you're bleeding!"

"It's normal.. Kazuto.." I stiffened, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss me again.

We stayed still for a few minutes, while I adjusted to his size, and I remembered Kazuto was waiting for me to tell him he could go on.

Experimenting, I suddenly wrapped my legs around him and rotated my hips once, and felt a new, amazing wave of pleasure in the place where we were connected – the pain was gone completely. I moaned into my husband's mouth.

Kazuto pulled away from our kiss, surprised, and moaned my name.

"D-does that feel good...?" I asked him, worried.

He looked down at me, blushing slightly, and nodded.

I smiled, "You can move, now, sweetheart.. I'm yours.."

Kazuto stared down at me lovingly before pulling out gently and thrusting back in, watching my reactions.

"Ahhhh!"I moaned, and he pulled out again, thrusting inside me over and over again.

Shyly, I brought my hips up to meet him in his thrusts, and then I clawed at his back because of the intense pleasure.

"F-faster, please... Kazuto.."

He obeyed, increasing his speed, and our moans grew louder as my pleasure increased.

Kazuto suddenly flipped us over, me on his lap, him sitting up so our stomachs were pushed flush against each other, and my breasts pressed against his chest.

Blushing, I said quietly, "I.. don't know what to do.."

Kazuto smiled, "Let me help, you'll get used to it." He placed his hands on my hips again and helped me ride him, me moving as best as I could, my hips rocking back and forth.

"Ahh..! Is this okay..?" I leaned against him.

"Y-yes, S-suzaka! It feels amazing.." Kazuto moaned, and leaned down to kiss me again, our tongues battling.

I decided to change my movements, this time, thrusting up and down on him, causing him to moan as loud as I did.

"Suzaka!"

"_Kazuto_..."I whimpered, moving even faster.

I felt my pleasure build again, something was going to happen.

"Ahhh..Oh,_ god_, Kazuto, I'm going to..." he silenced me with a kiss.

"Me, too, Suzaka.." he pulled away, gasping for air.

My moans turned into screams of pleasure and Kazuto went back to feeling my breasts gently again.

I moved my hips by myself this time, moving as fast as I could, holding onto him tightly, and then gave one last scream of his name, as I came, my walls clenching around Kazuto's male anatomy, and causing him to grab my hips, flopping back on the bed, and with one final thrust and a shout of my name, he came inside of me.

Shuddering, I collapsed onto Kazuto's chest, both of us holding each other and panting, and a minute later, I was fighting sleep.

With the last of his strength, Kazuto put his arm under my backside, me clinging to him with droopy eyes, and lifted up the covers, sliding into them with me in his arms.

My legs unwrapped themselves from around his waist when he lifted me up, so I stretched beside him for a second before snuggling next to him again.

I lay on his arm, trying to keep my eyes open for as long as I could.

"Ahh... I'm exhausted.." I murmured into his chest.

I heard him manage a laugh, "I'm tired, too.."

I felt him slide his fingers through my waist length dirty blonde hair as I closed my eyes.

"Go to sleep, my love.." he sighed, and I didn't have to be told twice.

I was dreaming almost immediately after he had said that last sentence.

* * *

The next day, I opened my light green eyes to a bright morning, and I moaned, squinting, trying to get used to the bright light.

Happy that I had finally woken up next to my new husband, I stared at him.

His dark eye lashes were quite long, and made the peaceful expression on his handsome face look even more beautiful.

I stared at him for a moment, before I decided to kiss him awake. I winced when I moved to prop myself up on an elbow, feeling that every muscle in my body was sore.

First I kissed his forehead, then his eyes, his cheeks, and then finally his lips.

Kazuto opened his golden eyes and blinked for a moment before smiling when he saw me lying next to him.

"Hello, my love.." he sighed, pulling me closer to him, and I giggled, "Good morning , Kazuto.."

"Last night was amazing.." I sighed this time.

"Yesterday and last night were unforgettable, amazing days.."

"I'll treasure that memory _forever_." I yawned.

I sniffed. " I think we need a shower.."

"Our first couple's bath.. good idea." he smiled, sitting up and stretching, before reaching over to grab me and carry me into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom.

He set me down on a stool in the middle of the bathroom floor, and walked over to turn on the shower to run hot water.

He stepped in, and I watched my husband, while he ran his fingers through his hair, while the water ran over him, looking as sexy as ever.

I blushed when he caught me staring at him, but he smiled as if he hadn't noticed and reached out a hand to me.

"The water's warm. Come join me, Suzaka."

Slowly, I stood up, blushing even more when I realized I was still bare, my shyness coming back, but I didn't cover myself.

It was a struggle to stand, considering the fact that my legs were a bit numb and it was hard to walk.

I staggered over to him, taking his hand, and he pulled me to stand next to him.

I knew neither of us were in the mood for making love again, so instead, he just washed my body.

Kazuto made me blush when he washed me with his hands, though, and I moaned when he washed my most private parts.

"Let's spend the day together." he said, running the water through my hair.

I pulled my hair out of my face and beamed up at him, "Okay.."

Kazuto leaned down to give me another passionate kiss before he stopped the water to try me off.

And that's how the very first part of our marriage had gone.

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"Make sure you don't come back too late.." I straightened my husband's tie and gave him a delighted smile.

Kazuto leaned in to kiss me. "I won't. I can't be away from you too long, honey."

I laughed, "Okay. So.. what was this meeting about, anyway?"

"I'm not sure, but the Royal Court has something they need to talk to me about. They say it's urgent and it has something to do with our marriage."

My stomach dropped. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but if there is, I'll protect you, don't worry."

The "Royal Court" were really strict on rules for royal marriages, and if they saw something wrong with the way they were ruling their kingdoms, they might punish the kingdom for it.

As far as I knew, Kazuto and I were taking care of our subjects just fine.

And I wouldn't _ever_ let anything come between me and my husband, though.

Kazuto reached out to hug me, but was interrupted when his phone rang in his pocket.

He held up a finger, "One second, honey. It's the head of the Royal Court."

While Kazuto walked around, speaking into the phone, there was a sudden sick feeling in my stomach, and as something came up, I held my stomach, clasped my hand around my mouth to hold it in, and dashed to the nearest bathroom on the 4th floor.

Bursting through the door, I vomited into the toilet a few times, before sitting back and flushing the toilet.

I walked over to the sink to wash the taste out of my mouth, when two maids appeared in the doorway, looking worried.

"Queen Suzaka? Are you alright?"

"Have you gotten sick?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think I'm sick, or anything, I feel fine.."

Hmm, probably just a little worried over the Royal Court, it wasn't a big deal.

Kazuto made his way into the bathroom, looking worried.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he was clutching the phone.

I nodded, standing up to wipe some sink water from my mouth.

"Are you sick?"

"No, I guess I'm just a little worried over the Royal Court, it's nothing.."

Kazuto planted a kiss on my forehead. "About that, they've decided that they want you to come with me."

* * *

**In the Royal Court's meeting room**

"Wh-what!?" I stood out of my chair. "We _just_ got married and you guys are _already _ asking us to have a baby!?"

The leader of the Royal Court raised his hand, "Your majesty, we know you're both only 21, and newlyweds, and we may be rushing things, but since you did not marry at 18, the earliest age to, your heir is to be born soon."

"But you can't change the rules... It's too soon for us to..." Feeling defeated, I sat back in my chair and glanced over at my husband, who sighed in defeat as well.

"W- what happens if we don't have an heir soon enough?" I asked.

One of the members of the royal court sighed, "Well, we're giving you plenty of time, but I suggest you start soon, just in case something goes wrong at an early point in your lives.. And if there is no heir, the kingdom will either be destroyed with no one to rule it, or the next baby born in your families will have to take the crown."

I frowned. Well, I knew Royals were supposed to have babies at an early time in their marriage, but this felt too fast to me. I didn't think anything would happen to the both of us so _soon_.

And _now_ we were going to have to try having at least _one_ child.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, it's the rules, for the kingdom's future."

Kazuto grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me a reassuring smile.

"You're right," I sighed, turning to all of the members of the court, "We will do our best to have an heir soon."

"Our meeting is over. I dismiss you all." the head of the Royal Court stood up from the long table and bowed towards us all.

* * *

**At home**

"K-kazuto.." I moaned as he nibbled on my ear, pushing me down on my bed, and taking off my jacket.

His hand slipped under my sundress to touch my stomach and trace circles on my skin.

He leaned over to kiss me, and then took off his shirt.

"Wh- why so suddenly..?" I said pulling back. We hadn't made love since our first night together.

He was silent for a while, kissing his way down my neck.

"Why do you think?" he rocked his hips against mine and I gasped.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pulled my dress over my head.

"O-oh, th- the heir.." I blushed when he took off my bra and threw it aside.

"Yep," he leaned down to take one of my nipples into his mouth.

I arched my back to him and moaned.

He slid off my panties, and then took off his boxers.

"Don't you think they're right?" he slammed into my wet entrance, causing me to scream in pleasure.

He began thrusting gently and starting squeezing my breasts.

"O-oh... _faster.._" I moaned, running my fingers through his hair.

He obeyed, and about a half hour later we both climaxed together.

Kazuto collapsed on the bed next to me, and when we had both caught our breath, I smiled and finally said, "Don't you think we'd have a beautiful baby?"

He smiled down at me, "Of course. Any baby of _yours_ would be gorgeous."

"And any baby of _yours_ would be godlike and handsome."

"You think I'm godlike?"

"And I'm happy that you think I'm gorgeous."

We laughed and fell asleep after a while.

* * *

**Next morning**

My eyes shot open at the feeling of something coming up again and I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom, and for the second time vomiting.

Perhaps I _was_ sick? I had already agreed to the Royal Court, and I _never_ vomited when I was nervous.

"Mmm.. Suzaka? What's wrong, baby?" I heard Kazuto say sleepily.

I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out again.

"Ahh, it's nothing.." I _really_ didn't want to worry him.

He threw off the covers and appeared in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but his boxers and rubbing his eyes, and when he saw me bent over the sink, his eyes widened in fear.

"You _are_ sick, aren't you!?"

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine, really."

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close, "Suzaka, you don't have to hide if you're sick or not! I can take you to the doctor.."  
"N- no... I'm.."

"You're _not _ fine. I hadn't been thinking about it much, but you've been sleeping a _lot_ lately. And randomly getting nausea out of _no where_ for the past few days.. And now you're vomiting! I'm getting a little scared.."

"Fine... if it will make you feel better, Give me about a week and we'll see if whatever this is will pass."

I heard my husband sigh, "Deal. But if you pass out or anything before your week is up, I'm taking you to the hospital... _immediately_."

I nodded and put a hand on his bare chest.

* * *

**Later that Day..**

I noticed my breasts had started to feel a little sore sense this morning, and hurt when ever I touched them to find out where they hurt _exactly_, but found they were sore _everywhere_.

And then I started having to use the bathroom more frequently than usual.

I woke up from a long nap on the couch and wanted to go back to sleep, but my maids were trying to get me to eat something.

"Please, your highness, you haven't eaten all day, you've been asleep this whole time.."

"And you have a date with your husband!"

"No, I'm tired! Maybe I'll just eat later on.. I need to sleep some more.."

"But, my Queen, the king has ordered us to wake you.."

"But, _I_ want to sleep.." I gritted my teeth.

"My Queen, _please_ wake up!"

"King Kazuto is-"

I had never been angry at my maids before, but I couldn't exactly control what was going on at the moment, my peaceful mood had changed.

"I _SAID_ I WANTED TO SLEEP, DAMMIT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?"

The maid's eyes widened in shock and they let go of me, running away fearfully.

_Serves them right, I told them twice! Maids should listen to their Queen, not just their King._

"Suzaka!"

I turned to the voice, and saw my husband, two trembling maids standing behind him.

_Who knew maids had the **nerve **to snitch on their own Queen?_

Kazuto looked angry. "Why would you yell at them? They were just following orders."

I sat up on the couch and crossed my arms, " _I_ gave them orders to let me sleep just a _little_ longer! But they _ignored_ their Queen instead! And then they _blabbed_ to you about it.."

"I've never seen you act so foolishly because of something so _small_ like being woken up, Suzaka!"

_Oh! Why is he taking their side!?_

My sudden anger melted into sadness and I felt tears roll down my flushed cheeks as I sniffed.

"Why are you taking _their_ side!? All I wanted was to have someone listen to me! I just wanted to sleep...I- I- I'm _sorry_, my love!" I started bawling.

I'm pretty sure Kazuto was as confused as I was, but he walked over to hug me.

"It's.. alright, Suzaka.. just... make sure you think about the situation before you start... yelling.

"Y-ye-yes.. I'm sorry!"

"Please, fix Queen Suzaka some tea, and maybe some soup? I'm afraid she's not feeling well."

The maids nodded and left the room.

"Honey, I've never seen you act like this! You must be _really _ sick.."

He placed a hand on my forehead and I blushed.

Suddenly giddy, I asked, " Hey! Do you think we could do something.. fun? I'd love to go out..."

"Ah?" he frowned at my new mood, "Uh... s-sure, I'd love to, as well... but... am I missing something?"

I laughed, "No, silly..What do you mean?"

"You _were_ just crying a second ago, right?"

"Y-yeah.. Because you chose two maids over _me_!" I started crying again, and Kazuto tried to calm me down.

_Yep. Something is going on inside my body. I really wonder what._


	2. Buns in the Oven

**4 days later, in the hospital**

Although I hadn't fainted or anything like that, my appetite had grown over the days, and using the bathroom became a little more frequent. My breasts were sore, I was cramping, vomiting almost every morning, and had skipped a period. My moods would randomly change, certain smells made me gag, and I had been having cravings.

At first I had thought it was period symptoms, but then _that _mixed with regular sickness symptoms didn't make any sense.

I sat on the hospital bed, waiting for the results of the urine sample.

Kazuto held my hand, kissing my cheek, trying to soothe me.

"Suzaka? You're going to be fine, I promise."

"B-but Kazuto? What if you were _right?_ What if I really am sick? I haven't gotten pregnant yet, what if I die-"

Placing a hand on my mouth, he frowned, "Don't _say_ that, Suzaka.."

Tears spilled down my cheeks, "I- It's just... I've never been sick like this before, I'm scared.."  
Kazuto wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, and I clung to him.

The doctor walked in suddenly, causing us both to blush and pull away from each other.

"No need to be embarrassed.. It's normal to be scared about something like this."

"Something like this? Did you find out about my results? Is there something wrong with me?" I clutched the sheets on the bed.

The doctor beamed, "Yes, I have found out the results, and no, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly fine, and very healthy."

"What's wrong with her then?" Kazuto asked.

The doctor's smile only grew wider. "Her symptoms are normal. It's simply her hormones reacting to what's going on in her tummy right now."

Kazuto and I glanced at each other. "M- my _stomach_?"

Frowning, I lifted up my shirt to look at my flat belly.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's going on in my stomach? Stop teasing us, we want to know!"

"Congratulations, your highness," the doctor smiled, "You're about a 3 to 4 weeks pregnant."

My heart skipped a beat, and I froze for a moment before looking at him with wide eyes. Did I really just hear him say that? He said I was _"pregnant,"_ right?

"Y-you're... joking.. I'm... _what?"_

The doctor smiled, "I said, 'You're 3 or 4 weeks pregnant,' your highness."

I looked up at a surprised Kazuto, then at my stomach again, placing my hands on it.

"I'm... having a _baby_?" I asked quietly,and then I started beaming, becoming excited by the news. For such a long time, I had dreamed of the day I would start carrying Kazuto's children, but now that I was actually pregnant, I was both excited and _scared_, but more happy.

Kazuto's leaned over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Suzaka! We're going to be parents!" Kazuto was smiling down at me.

My husband wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned in, clutching his shirt and crying tears of joy.

"I'm pregnant! I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mother...?!"  
"Come back in about 2 weeks, we'll be able to learn more about your baby. It will be developed enough to listen to the heartbeat, if you'd like."

"That sounds great! Thank you!"

With that, Kazuto and I left the hospital, ready to announce the news to the whole kingdom.

That was definitely one the most happiest moments in my entire life.

**4 weeks later – 8 weeks pregnant**

I stared at my stomach in the mirror and sighed. No changes yet, but the whole kingdom had been told that I was having a baby, and there was a party that lasted almost 2 entire days to celebrate, but I was asleep at home the whole time.

Glad I was in the bathroom for the sudden feeling inside, I ran over to the toilet and vomited.

I didn't eat any soda crackers when I woke up this morning, unfortunately.

Rinsing out my mouth, I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Suzaka? Are you ready to go to the doctor? I don't know about you, but _I_ hear our baby's heartbeat."

My heart leaped at the reminder and I turned to rush out of the bathroom, getting dressed.

**2nd visit to the doctor**

The doctor put the fetal doppler stethoscope on my stomach and circled it around, waiting.

"I'm so excited.." I said, looking up at Kazuto, who was holding my hand.

"Me, too. I've never heard a baby's heartbeat before.."

"Found it!" the doctor suddenly exclaimed, grinning, and Kazuto and I listened, growing silent.

We waited a while until I heard a small, faint, pounding, and when I realized what it was, tears of joy rolled down my cheeks, and I reached up to wipe them away.

_That's my baby's heartbeat! **Our** baby's heartbeat!_

I looked up at Kazuto, who had leaned over to capture my lips in a kiss. He was smiling softly.

"W-wow.. It's beautiful, isn't it?" he looked so happy.

"Oh, Kazuto,It's so beautiful! I wonder if it's a-"

I was cut off when we all heard something else.

It was the faint heartbeat mixed with what sounded like _ another _heartbeat, and I realized the doctor was moving the stethoscope around my stomach.

I looked up at him, frowning.

Pretty soon, he was moving the stethoscope around my entire stomach, and we were all 3 of us were wide eyed, as we listened to the now multiple, jumbled, tiny heartbeats.

"W- what does this mean? I've tried to count, but I can't keep up with them.." Kazuto said, confused.

My eyes widened. " Does that... mean.. there are... are there... _w-what!?"_

"Well, one thing's for sure," the doctor finally spoke, " there's definitely more than one baby in there."

I listened to the jumbled, out of synch heart beats and didn't know if I should freak out or be even more excited.

I settled in between both.

Kazuto was staring at my stomach with wide eyes.

"Wow... so I'm having twins... I never would have imagined.."

"Hmm, not quite." the doctor hooked me up to an ultrasound that would show the inside of my stomach.  
"Th- then, triplets?" I asked, my stomach dropping already guessing there were more that that.

The doctor spread a gelatin like fluid on my tummy and moved the ultrasound equipment around on my stomach.

I looked up at the screen while he settled on a spot, and both me and Kazuto gasped.

_**6**_, small, individual boxes showed up on the screen, and in each of them was a small fetus.

I put my hand over my mouth in shock, and when I looked at Kazuto, his eyes were bugging out and he was clutching the arm rest of the bed to steady himself.

"Th- there are... se- sextuplets?" I stammered.

The doctor nodded, and again, Kazuto wobbled off balance.

"H-honey, are you okay?" I looked over at him, worried.

"Your highness? Do you need a drink of water? Maybe a seat?"

Kazuto nodded, "A g-glass... of water... would be nice..."

While the doctor asked a nurse for a glass for Kazuto, I was still trying to get all of the news into my head.

"W-wow... there really are 6 babies, h- huh?" I said in a shaky voice.

The doctor nodded. "I wonder if their identical..."

I put my hands up to wipe the joy-filled twin streams of tears, but they didn't stop as I listened to their jumbled, adorable, heartbeats again.

I didn't care about having so many anymore, I was going to be a mother of sextuplets, and I was already in love with them.

"My...my b- babies..." I sighed. "What a sweet sound...!"

The doctor pulled the stethoscope away, and I placed my hands on my "for now" flat stomach.

Kazuto finished the last of his water, still looking a little nervous, but better, and more balanced.

" You mean _our babies?"_ he grinned, "Look who's _still _not getting used to sharing."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he captured my lips in a kiss and I laughed.

"So it really is six.." Kazuto sighed happily, finally smiling.

"There so _small_." I smiled, wiping tears away, and we both looked up at the screen again.

The doctor pointed out the babies, "Here's Baby A, Baby B, Baby C, Baby D, Baby E, and Baby F."

"You can find out the genders at around 18 weeks, so I'll see you guys in 10 weeks." the doctor smiled.

**10 weeks later – 18 weeks along.**

I set the almost 20th, crystal clear, plate of food aside, and beamed as the maids came to take them away, giggling at my large appetite.

I didn't care that I was eating so much, though, as long as it was for my babies, which caused my stomach to now finally start showing.

I was so excited now! I didn't have any morning sickness anymore, it actually showed that I was pregnant, and we had already set up a room for the babies!

The Royal Court was okay with the announcement of the number of babies, but we had to keep in mind that only one of the 6 would take over the kingdom.

"Suzaka..."

I gasped when I felt hands wrap around me and rub my medium sized stomach, but laughed when I realized it was just my husband.

"Kazuto.. you really need to stop sneaking up on me like that!" I giggled.

I stood up from my chair at the table to turn and hug him, but it was a little difficult – there was something between us.

I had lost about 10 pounds during my morning sickness, but now that I was eating more, had started gaining a little bit more of weight because of the babies.

"Wow, you're getting bigger.." Kazuto bent down, lifted up my shirt, and kissed my stomach.

Smiling, I said, "I love it, though, the feeling of being pregnant. It's wonderful, and I don't mind the amount at all.."

"It may have caught me by surprise at first, but I don't mind it either, anymore. In fact, I feel extremely lucky, Suzaka, to be the father of 6 heirs, and the husband of such a beautiful woman.."

I blushed at his comment, looking down at him with a smile and half lidded eyes.

"Kazuto..." I sighed.

"You look even more gorgeous carrying my children.." he placed a hand on my tummy.

I would have pulled him up to kiss him, but was cut off when I felt something nudge the spot his hand had touched, and we both gasped.

Kazuto pulled away to see what it was and my eyes widened when I saw a small foot pressed against the inside of my belly, and realized it was one of the babies, probably reacting to it's father's touch.

I beamed. That was my first ever kick...!

"It's adorable!" I gasped again.

Kazuto smiled up at me and kissed the baby's foot, making me giggle.

He rested a hand on another spot and yet another foot gently nudged his hand, and he kissed that baby's foot, too.

I wanted the moment to last longer, but we were a little late for our doctor's appointment.

Today, we were going to find out the genders, and we were happy with the decision because neither one of us liked surprises, we wanted to know right away.

Kazuto stood up, grabbing my hand, " Come on, honey, we're going to be late."

**In the carriage..**

"Kazuto? What kind of genders are you hoping for?" I asked softly , looking out of the window.

He waited a moment before answering, " Though I'd love them all the same no matter how they were born, I'm sort of hoping for at least _one_ baby boy."

I smiled, "I want both girls and boys, I would be so _lucky_ to have given birth to a baby that looked more like his daddy.."

Kazuto laughed, "Well, I would be so _lucky _to be the father of an adorable baby girl that looked more like her _mommy_."

So that was settled. We both wanted boys _and_ girls.

**At the doctor..**

The doctor once again put the gelatin substance on my swollen tummy and moved the ultrasound equipment around my stomach, searching for the babies.

We looked up at the screen to see that the tiny fetuses had of course, grown larger since the last time I had seen them, but it still made me happy to see how big they'd gotten.

"Let's see..." the doctor studied the screen for a while.

"Baby A is a... boy, Baby B is a girl, Baby C is a girl, Baby D is a boy, Baby E is a girl, and Baby F is a boy as well.."

Kazuto and I looked at each other.

"3 boys, 3 girls! We both got what we wanted.."

"Hmm..." we turned to the doctor, who seemed to be studying Baby F.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

The doctor was silent for a moment, "I've just noticed that Baby F is a little more smaller than his siblings, is all. It's nothing to worry about, though. There's usually a smaller baby in a large group."

"O-oh.." I looked over at Kazuto, but he only gave me a slight shrug.

"So... everything is fine?"

The doctor nodded, "Perfectly.. the babies are very healthy, you've done a great job for your first 4 months."

We thanked the doctor before leaving out of the door.


	3. Water in the middle of the Night?

**Three months later..**

Opening my eyes from a beautiful dream, I put a hand on my large, 7 month pregnant stomach and sat up gently.

"Man, I'm starving.." I muttered, feeling several gentle kicks inside my belly.

_They must be, too._

"Don't worry, you guys, mommy would _never_ imagine not feeding you." I stood up and grinned, walking to the kitchen.

"Is anyone there!?" I called.

I didn't find any of the maids, and sighed when I realized it was break time for them.

So I took care of myself, grabbing arm fulls of snacks, and carrying some in my mouth.

"Suzaka?" I turned around to see Kazuto.

"Ahh!" I started laughing at his surprised expression.

"You're going to carry all of that food by yourself?"

"I got hungry, I'm not thinking about weight.."

Kazuto happily took most of the food away from me.

"You should rest a little more. You've only slept for a half hour.."

"I'm okay, really. I woke up, because I was hungry.. and they were kicking, so I guessed they wanted something to eat, too."  
Kazuto kissed me on my forehead before leading me back to the couch.

"So... your pregnancy will come to an end soon.." Kazuto handed me a bag of chips that I was reaching for.

"Yeah.." I wasn't scared about giving birth or anything.

"You're not worried?"

"No, not at all. I want them to stay inside of me longer, being pregnant feels amazing, but I also want to see them, don't you?" I put a hand on my stomach and felt one of the babies move, and then one of them kick.

I grabbed Kazuto's wrist and put his hand on my belly.

There were a few more movements, and I saw Kazuto blush a little when I suddenly put his hand on my stomach.

"I'm so huge," I laughed, "And it's only been 7 months... I wonder how big I'll be in the next 2 months."  
I suddenly thought about Baby F for some reason, wondering how he was doing. I hoped he was okay. He wasn't _that_ small, but I was still concerned.

**One month later..**

I turned sideways in the mirror. I _had_ grown bigger, and on top of that, gained almost 40 pounds recently. I wondered if I was heavy every time Kazuto lifted me up to bed when I fell asleep late at night on the couch.

The thought made me feel a little embarrassed, and I blushed.

Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Kazuto sitting on the bed, watching tv.

"Hey, uh... Kazuto?" I said quietly.

He turned to me, smiling, "Yes, Suzaka?"

"Am I... um... _h-heavy_?" I asked shyly.

Kazuto was quiet for a minute.

"_Oh_. No, not at all. You're talking about the extra weight, right?I know that's just because of the babies. It's not your fault, and you're not heavy, either."

My heart leaped and my embarrassment disappeared. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, honey, I feel so much better!"

He laughed and hugged me back.

**3 weeks later – 8 months, 3 weeks,2 days along**

Using his hand to support me, Kazuto and I walked into our babies' large room.

I beamed when I saw the decorations – half of the walls were a soft pink and white, covered with adorable bunnies, sparkling butterflies,flowers, and hearts, and the other walls was covered in a baby white and turquoise, decorated with cute baby dragons, baby turtles, soccer balls, footballs, and basketballs.

I looked at the adorable pure white cradles.

All of the blankets were different colors – each girl cradle was either white, pink, or soft red, and each boy cradle was either robin's egg blue, a scarlet red, or a soft green.

The carpet was a pure, beautiful white and was soft on your feet.

I made sure that the mini mattresses and blankets were the softest, most comfortable in the entire kingdom, so my babies would sleep peacefully.

"You've done a good job with the room, Suzaka." Kazuto complemented me, causing me to blush.

"Th- thanks, Kazuto."

He added on to the large pile of baby shower gifts that had grown very high in the middle of the room.

I put my hands on my stomach. "I hope you guys love your new room. Mommy worked hard on it."

Kazuto sat down on the rocking chair I had put against one of the walls and motioned for me to walk over to him.

Gently sitting down on his lap, I rested my back against his stomach and he wrapped his arms around me.

I sighed in content. "I can't wait for their arrival."

**Nighttime**

"Suzaka? You're birthday's coming up."

Kazuto let me rest my head on his arm as he lay the other around my stomach, pressing his stomach against my back while we lay down in bed.

"Yeah, and the babies will be out by then." I sighed. My pregnancy seemed to have gone by pretty fast.

"But that's okay, isn't it? We'll be able to see them on your birthday. They'd be a pretty good early birthday present, right?"

Thinking of it that way, I felt a little better about the situation, and began wanting to see them than them being in my stomach.

"Yes, it'd be one of my most favorite gifts in the world."

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

**A few hours later**

I woke up just a few hours later, and wasn't tired. I tried to get myself to go back to sleep, but it was as if something was telling me something was going to happen soon and there was no time to.

I gently pulled myself away from Kazuto and struggled to get up.

Once I was on my feet, I was going to walk to the kitchen for something to eat.

However, after just a few steps to the door, there was a strange feeling in between my legs, and then a sound cut through the silence in the castle – it was as if someone spilled a cup of water.

I felt liquid drip down my legs, and lifted up my night gown in shock.

My underwear was soaked and a puddle of water had formed on the ground under me.

It took me a few seconds to realize what it was, but as soon as a did, I whipped my head around and rushed to wake Kazuto.


	4. The Birth of 6 Angels

"Kazuto! _Wake up!_" I screamed.

His eyes finally opened, and he sat up, rubbing them.

"W-what's wrong..?" he said tiredly.

"The.. babies are coming, Kazuto, we need to go to the-" In the blink of an eye, my husband pulled himself out of the covers, put on his slippers, grabbed a jacket, grabbed _my_ slippers, and lifted me up in his arms, causing me to let out a small, soft, gasp of surprise.

"Kazuto..!"

He ran out of the room, and I wrapped my arms around his neck while he ran down the long row of stairs.

Some of the live in maids woke up and ran around, preparing the carriage for us and calling the hospital to tell them we were coming.

Kazuto practically flew to the backseat of the carriage, holding onto me tightly in his lap and gently caressed my hair.

There was a sharp pain near my womb, and something pressed against my pelvic area hard, in which I guessed was a contraction. "AAAH!"

"Suzaka, are you alright?" my husband asked with concern in his voice.

"J-just a contraction..."

**At the hospital**

"Queen Suzaka? You can start pushing now. You're fully dilated with one of the babies."

Although I was scared that it was my first time doing a vaginal birth, there wasn't time to be scared.

It was time for me to have these babies, to finally see them. My pregnancy was coming to an end.

Kazuto and our families had gathered outside to wait, and he was staying by my side the whole time.

Kazuto held my hand, and I squeezed it back tightly.

The doctors and nurses surrounded me and I opened my legs, while nurses came to either side of them to hold them up.

"Ahhhh!" my next contraction came and the doctors told me to push again.

I took a deep breath and pushed for 10 seconds that seemed to take forever.

"Your doing fantastic, your highness!"

"Rest for a few more seconds, alright?"

"You're doing great, Suzaka!"

It was time for me to push again.

"_Ugggh!"_ I pushed for 10 long seconds again, and I saw the doctors reach down between my legs to grab something.

"The head's coming out, your highness, keep pushing!"

"AAAH!" I panted and held my breath while I pushed again.

A nurse rushed over with a towel, ready for the doctor's command.

I shut my eyes tightly as the doctors gently pulled one of the babies out of me while I pushed again.

"One more time, your highness, push your very hard this time!"

I waited for a few seconds before I pushed with all of my might.

I felt one of the babies slip out of me completely, just when a small, shrill cry rang through the room.

Kazuto and I looked at the baby laying in one of the nurses arms.

"It's a girl!" the nurse cried.

I breathed a sigh of relief while tears rolled down my cheeks – tears of joy.

Never had I thought a baby's first cry would sound so _beautiful_.

"We'll call her baby A for now since there's no telling which the baby's are." the doctor smiled.

It was a good minute of resting before I felt another baby coming.

"You're doing a good job, Suzaka.." Kazuto kissed my cheek and I saw tears of joy roll down his cheeks, "She's beautiful."

I smiled and the doctors crowded around me again.

"It's time to push again, your highness, and don't worry, you have plenty of energy."

I nodded and took another deep breath.

This baby didn't take long to come out, it was at least a minute.

Baby B's cry joined Baby A's and I was feeling a little bit tired, but relieved they were crying.

"Both girls are perfectly healthy, your highness."

"Th-that's great.." I said tiredly.

A few more minutes passed, and after about 2 minutes of pushing, there was a 3rd cry.

"This one's a boy!"

"Baby C has arrived. She's healthy..." Kazuto whispered in my ear.

I panted, trying to rest, but then there was another baby.

"Let's get Baby D out, your highness! Push!"

Squeezing Kazuto's hand, I held my breath and pushed hard.

"Go ahead and push again, your highness!"

Feeling a little sleepy, I tried to push passed it as I pushed again. Another beautiful cry.

"Baby D is healthy and fine!"

"He's here, your highness!"

A few minutes passed before it was time for Baby E to come out.

I pushed again, and just when I felt like going to sleep, there was another cry.

"Here she is!" the nurses lifted my other baby girl into another towel.

"She's healthy!"

I felt like passing out, now! But that was only 5 babies.

One more.

"It's the last one, your highness! Baby F!"

The name echoed through my head. This was probably the small one the doctor was talking about.

"Push, your highness!"

I snapped out of it and took a long, deep, breath.

"One more baby, Suzaka, and you can rest." Kazuto kissed my forehead and I squeezed his hand tightly while I pushed for the last few times.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I gasped out after the 10 seconds were up.

I pushed again and again.

With the last of my strength, I pushed the baby out completely, but there was no cry, he didn't seem to be breathing.

I struggled to stay awake, my eyelids drooped.

I didn't want to go to sleep until I heard his cry.

He _was_ a bit small, and didn't cry, one of the doctors had to stick their finger in his mouth.

He pulled his hand away, and I saw the baby's chest finally rise, and then his cry finally echoed through the room, just as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Hey Baby

**26 hours later..**

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the hospital room and I guessed it was around noon.

I sat up slowly, and I remembered what had happened before I woke up.

I pushed the covers off of me and lifted up my shirt.

I sighed, my stomach was smooth and flat, and obviously, back to normal.

I'd miss that feeling of all of the babies inside of me, but right now I was desperate to see them, yet still very tired.

"Suzaka?"

My husband's voice surprised me, and I whirled my head to my right.

There he was, with both our parents.

My mother walked over to kiss me on my forehead, and my mother in law picked my hand up to squeeze it.

"I heard you did a good job, Suzaka." My father smiled at me.

"Yes, the babies are _beautiful!" _My mother said softly.

"And, so, so, adorable." My mother in law added.

"Did you rest well?" My father in law asked.

I smiled back at all of them and told them I was fine.

Kazuto stretched and ran a hand through his dark hair. Standing up, he walked over to kiss me.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." he grinned.

I smiled up at him, "Hi, Kazuto... how are the babies?"

"They're fine. And I'm really proud of you, they're extremely beautiful. I can't believe they're mine!" He kissed me again.

"How's Baby F?" I asked.

Kazuto smiled, "He's perfect. The doctor told me might have been a little small because didn't get as much nutrients in food as the other babies were given while he was in your stomach, and he wasn't breathing very well on his own."

_My poor baby!_

My heart sank, "Thank goodness, I hope he's okay..."

"He looks wonderful, though."

"Does he have to stay longer than the others?"

"Maybe just a day since he's doing fine right now."

Feeling a little guilty, I sat back.

"Can I see them all now?"

"The doctor wants you to rest just a few more hours."

"What day and time is it?"

"It's been 26 hours after you gave birth, so it's 7 in the morning. Just a few more hours, okay?"

Pouting, I obeyed, and fell back asleep.

**Few hours later..**

Finally, I woke up, and turned to see that the nurses had brought the babies in small beds over to my bedside, 3 babies on each side, the labels of which they were taped on each one.

The girls were on my right, and the boys were on my left.

My family was right – they _were _ gorgeous!

I looked over at Baby A, my first born.

She had amazing, small tufts of curly white- blonde hair that covered her head completely, but was at least a few centimeters long, and porcelain skin and flushed cheeks like her brothers and sisters.

Her eyes were a beautiful shade of turquoise and I knew she had gotten it from it her grandmother.

What was I going to name her? She reminded me somehow of Kazuto and had been born with a pretty hair color...

That's it, I'd name her after her father, but with a few letters that sounded girly.. probably change the last 2 letters of his name..

Oh!

The perfect name popped in my head,

"What are you going to name her?" I had almost forgot Kazuto was here!

"Hmm, how does … Kazu... Kazusa sound?"

I looked up at him, and saw he was blushing a little.

"You're going to name her after me?" he looked flattered.

I smiled, "Princess Kazusa.. it sounds adorable, doesn't it?"

He started smiling, too. "Yes, it does, huh?"

"Kazusa, it is then." I looked down at Baby A, or who was now Princess Kazusa of the KamikaJewel Kingdom.

I looked at Baby B, Kazusa and Baby E's triplet.

She and Baby E had their father's black hair, but baby B's hair was straight and Baby E's was curly.

I stared at Baby B, thinking of a name.

She reminded me of her father, she had his golden eyes.

She looked like a princess..

"Maybe something that has Princess in it?" I whispered to myself.

Hime... Hime.. what?

Maybe this time I could use something from my name?

What about the last few letters of my name?

Hime..ka?

"Princess Himeka?"

When I said it out loud, it sounded cuter than I thought..!

"That's beautiful, Suzaka."

Kazuto kissed me on my head and I looked at Baby E.

She looked just _like_ Kazusa and Himeka, but she had bright red eyes and curly black hair, just like Baby C.

Maybe something that sounded like Himeka's?

Himeko? That sounded cute!

"Princess Himeko."

"So it's Himeko? You're doing better than I thought at naming them, honey."

My heart leaped and I looked at Baby C, the first born of the boys.

His eyes made him look fierce and mischievous, I had a feeling he'd grow up to be a sneaky boy..

Grinning, I thought about it.

"How about Hades?" It sounded great.

I heard Kazuto laugh. "That name suits him, doesn't it?"

"Prince Hades."

"Hmm... Baby D's name will be.."

I looked at Baby D.

He had my curly, dirty blonde hair, and his eyes were blue. He looked so cute, and I didn't know any of my boys would look a little more like me.

Kazu...

Hmm. Maybe something with my name, too? The last few letters?

"Prince Kazuka? Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds wonderful.." my husband kissed me on my forehead and smiled.

I beamed and looked lastly at Baby F.

Sure, he was tiny, but he was also beautiful and had his father's looks, but my green eyes.

His curly blonde hair looked like Kazusa's, and I hesitated for a name.

What would sound cute and fit him at the same time?

"Suzaka? I think you should name him after you."

I flushed with excitement.

"Suza... Suzu... hmm, ne? Prince Suzune?"

"Perfect."

Kazuto and I held them all for awhile, and it felt great to finally have them in my arms.

I was so excited to be a mother!

My husband left for a while to tell our parents the news, and a nurse came in to teach me how to breast feed each baby.

My breasts had grown even bigger because of the milk coming in, and I hadn't noticed really until today, so it surprised me a little.

I felt great after I had breast fed them all, and after that, the nurses went to put them to sleep.

Kazuto came back in the room to tell me he had told my parents about them, and I sat in bed for a while until I fell asleep again.


	6. Being a Mother is Great

**2 days later..**

"I can't believe were finally bringing them home today," I said, staring down at all 6 of my babies as we rode home in the carriage.

"Well, you say 'finally,' but you only gave birth 3 days ago." Kazuto kissed Kazusa on the forehead and set her down in her carseat, while I leaned over to stick her pacifier in her mouth.

"Well, it _felt_ like 3 years."

I watched baby Hades stir in his sleep and he started crying – for the 40th time we'd been in this carriage.

He was already living up to his name.

I lifted him up gently and cradled him to my chest and rocked him back to sleep.

"Wait just a little longer, Hades, and you can rest in your own room, instead of a hospital bed." I grinned down at him.

A few minutes later, we had finally arrived at the castle.

Kazuto and a few of our butlers took the babies inside, and some of the maids came to seem them while welcoming us home.

"Oh! Your highness, they're _beautiful _ children!"  
"Well, the King and Queen are both _very _ attractive people, it's expected."

I told the maids their name's and told them where the babies' room was just in case Kazuto and I didn't wake up in the middle of the night in time to take care of them.

We carried the babies into their room upstairs, and I set them in their beds.

I put Kazusa in the frilly cradle with the white blanket, Himeka in the frilly cradle with the pink blanket, and Himeko in the frilly cradle with the soft red blanket.

I stared down at the triplets, who were sleeping peacefully while sucking on their adorable white bunny pacifiers, and kissed each of them on their foreheads before picking out beds for my boys.

I put Hades in the cradle with the scarlet red blanket , Kazuka in the cradle with the soft green blanket, and Suzune in the cradle with the robin's egg blue blanket.

All three of them were sleeping and sucking on their adorable _black_ bunny pacifiers, and after kissing each of them on their foreheads, I walked over to the door, hoping to leave, but I heard Hades' familiar cry and sighed, walking over to him.

I lifted him out of his blanket and cradled him while he cried, his pacifier had obviously fallen out of his mouth while he was crying.

"What is it, sweetheart? Are you hungry?"

I lifted up my shirt and unclasped my bra to reveal one of my breasts and held him with the other arm.

Grabbing my breast and gently pressing my nipple to his cheek, I waited for him to latch on.

Finally, he turned towards my chest and closed his mouth around my nipple and started feeding.

I held him closer and slowly walked over to the rocking chair to sit down.

I closed my eyes and beamed, enjoying how wonderful it felt to be a mother.

I heard footsteps and opened my eyes.

Kazuto was standing at the doorway, smiling.

He walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek.

It wasn't long before Hades fell asleep, and when he did, Kazuto lifted him up gently and I watched him as he put him back in his cradle.

I laughed when Kazusa started crying, her father went to change her diaper, while I sat down for a minute.

After that, Kazuto walked over to me and extended an arm to me.

I took it and stood up slowly.

"You must be tired." he said while he walked me to our room a few doors down, and he closed the door behind us.

"Only a little..." But almost as soon as I lay down, I was asleep, Kazuto gently caressing my hair.

**1 month, and 1 week, two days later..**

So far, I was enjoying my time being a mother, I really didn't mind when it came to waking up every night to care for them, I loved them all so much.

My baby Himeka and Kazusa were sweethearts, they cries rarely, and that's only when they really needed something.

Himeko cried almost as much as Hades, who would keep me up practically the whole night.

Suzane always cried very softly, I always had to check on him.

Kazuka was usually quiet, and didn't need his diaper changed _that_ much, but was usually very hungry.

Stretching, I peeked at all of my little angels while they were sleeping.

All of their heads were full of now 3 inch hair, and they had a lot of it, making them look even cuter.

Kazuto had announced the babies' arrival, and the the kingdom agreed that they wanted to throw a party for them.

But that party would only come when they were 12 months old.

I quietly walked out of the room and to my own.

Kazuto was sitting on the bed, reading a book, the covers up to his waist, and I closed the door behind me.

I crawled over to sit next to him on the bed.

"You already put them to sleep? That was fast."

I smirked, "I wanted to make sure we had enough time to ourselves as possible."

Kazuto put his book down to look at me. "What do you.."

Silencing him with a kiss, I quickly moved so that I was straddling his lap.

I pulled away and beamed down at him.

"But, Suzaka, are you even ready?"

I nodded, "The doctor said we could make love again after 4 weeks, it's been a 5 weeks and 2 days... You haven't touched me since the last 2 months after my pregnancy.. I _want_ you, right now.."

My husband blushed as I leaned down to kiss him.

He looked a little unsure, and I thought he was going to say no.

"Alright, but if it hurts, I'm going to stop." he told me.

I smiled, "Okay."

Kazuto slowly lifted up my nightgown over my head, revealing my swollen breasts.

"Wow, they got even _bigger_?" He blushed a little.

"Well, it's because of the milk..." My own cheeks grew red.

"Are they sore?" he whispered.

"Just a little.." I said softly.

Kazuto reached his hands up to very gently cup my breasts, and I let out a high pitched moan, throwing my head back.

But he took his hands away when I reacted.

"Did it hurt?" he looked worried.

I shook my head, "No, it felt good! They're just really sensitive, that's all!"

"I don't like hurting you, so tell the truth if I do."

I leaned down to kiss him, "Alright, I will."

Kazuto reached up to touch my breasts again, and I moaned again.

He hesitated, but sat up to take one of my nipples into his mouth, and he sucked and licked them gently.

"Does this hurt?" he asked.

"N-no.." I let out another moan.

The spot in between my legs was getting wet and there was an aching feeling.

"A- ahhh."

I unbuttoned his pajama top and set it down on the bed, and he took off my underwear.

Then he took off his pajama pants and his boxers.

Kazuto reached down to rub my womanhood, while I reached down to touch and stroke him.

"Tell me if this hurts." he slowly inserted a finger and I gasped his name.

"Ahhh!" I moaned, and he moved the finger in and out, then inserted another, building my pleasure, and after a few minutes, I climaxed on his fingers.

I stroked him faster, and he moaned my name.

"S- Suzaka, I -"

I knew he was going to climax, too, so I pulled my fingers away.

Lifting my hips suddenly so that I was just above him, and gripping him tightly, I slammed myself down on his manhood, both of us gasping at the sensation.

"Ahhh, Kazuto!"

"Suzaka.." I looked down at my husband to see that he was flushed and panting, "I almost.. released, you know, and... if you suddenly... take me inside like that, I won't be able to hold on for you.. while we're making love.."

"Ahh, sorry, I just.." I started blushing, too, but he reached up to cup my cheeks.

"It's okay, it felt good," he gave me a serious look, "But, it doesn't hurt you, does it?"

_Oh, god no! It feels SO good!_

"No, it feels amazing.."

Kazuto smiled, and suddenly grabbed my hips and lifted his, and pushed in and out once.

"Does that feel good, Suzaka?" He asked seductively when I threw my head back, and gasped in pleasure.

"Y-yes! Very.."

"Great, then we can make love, now." He dropped his hips back on the bed and held mine, "Go ahead, my love. You want me, you can have me." he smiled up at me and I blushed, and then moved my hips back and forth.

"Oh, K- Kazuto!" I moaned when he reached up to touch my breasts again, the mixture of the pleasure making me shudder.

I rotated my hips in circles a few times, making him gasp my name, too, and this encouraged me further, so I mixed those movements in with others.

"Suzaka, I can't..."

"Hold on, just a little bit.." I was still a little far from climaxing, and I wanted us to do it together.

"Ahhh! Sweetheart, I..." Kazuto moaned when I lifted my hips and slammed them down, then rotated them again.

I knew that making my movements faster would only bring him closer to the edge, but I did it anyway, even though it'd be a little disappointing that we couldn't come together.

"Alright, Kazuto, come for me." I rotated my hips several times, then moved my hips back and forth.

"Suzaka, I'm going to.. ahh!"

Kazuto came inside of me after a few more of my thrusts, and I stayed still for a moment, before rolling off of him, and we were both panting.

I hated the feeling in between my legs, it was like being teased, and it felt weird.

I finally stood up, heading to the bathroom to relieve myself, but I felt Kazuto grab my arm and pull me under him.

"Let me do it, Suzaka." he said softly, and I blushed when he began kissing a trail down my stomach.

"B- but Kazuto..!"

"Shh." He spread my legs and brought his mouth down to the spot in between my thighs.

I bit my lip to hold back a scream of pleasure, and instead arched my back as he licked me.

When he inserted his tongue, I moaned his name.

"Oh, Kazuto, I.."

As my climaxed approached, I slid my fingers into his hair and gripped gently.

"That feels... so good!" I gasped when he began gently thrusting his tongue inside of me.

Kazuto reached up with the same gentleness as always to cup my breasts and touch my nipples.

"Ahhhh!"

"Suzaka..." he murmured.

I was getting closer, and my moans were growing louder.

"Kazuto! Mmmm, I'm …."

A few seconds later, I screamed as I climaxed, and Kazuto gave me one last lick, making me shudder, then lay down next to me, pulling me to his chest.

"You seemed embarrassed when I did that."

"W-well, I.. you've never done it before, or seen me that close, so.."

"Suzaka, I've seen all of you.." he kissed me on my forehead and my cheeks grew warm.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard one of my babies' cry rip through the night, and sat up, grabbing my underwear and my nightgown.

But Kazuto had already made his way to the door, had on his boxers and pants, and had his unbuttoned shirt on, only revealing his chest and abs.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart, I'll be there in a moment," but right before he left, he stuck out his tongue playfully at me, "Right after I put _Suzune_ back to sleep."

My jaw dropped and he chuckled at my reaction.

A few weeks ago, Kazuto and I had made a bet of who could tell which baby was crying at times like this first, and so far their father was beating me. He could already recognize 4 of the babies, and I could only recognize Kazusa and Hades' cries!

Giggling, I lay back down on the bed, and not long after I had closed my eyes did the cries silence and I felt my husband's arms around me again.

And then we all went back to sleep.

**3 weeks and 5 days later**

I was breastfeeding Suzune on the couch one morning in the living room when Kazusa, who was laying beside me started crying, and I recognized the cry – she needed her diaper changed!

_Darn, Kazuto's at work and the maids are on their lunch break.._

I struggled, but somehow got both of the babies back to sleep, and their siblings were laying on the couch next to me, looking around, and squirming, I guessed they weren't sleepy.

I turned on the tv and picked all four of them up and placed them in my lap.

I put Kazusa on the blanket Suzune was on and saw how adorable they looked next to each other.

I even saw Kazusa snuggle closer to her smaller brother, and I let out a contented sigh.

Looking back down at the 4 others, I smiled, and they looked up at me, studying my face.

"That's right, it's me, mommy." I leaned down to kiss each of their foreheads, and hummed them all to sleep.

I couldn't believe they were already 2 months.

I hope they wouldn't grow up this fast in the future.

They were so adorable.

Hades had drooled on his cheek, making me laugh.

"Oh, Hades, I can't imagine how you'll be when you grow up.." I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off of him.

Leaning back on the couch and kicking off my house shoes, I fell asleep myself.

Being a mother was great.


	7. New Things

When I woke up from our nap, the babies were gone, but Kazusa was asleep on my chest.

I could understand why, she's usually hungry whenever she wakes up, so whoever took the rest of the babies upstairs must have known her routine.

I gently wrapped my arm around her back and the other on her head of white/blonde curls so she didn't fall when I sat up.

She stirred a little, and unfortunately woke up anyway, crying loudly, and I sighed.

"Shhh, baby, I'll give you something to eat in a second."

I looked around for a bottle, but couldn't find one, so I just lifted up my shirt and cradled her.

I pressed my left nipple to the corner of her mouth and a few seconds later she took it in her mouth and latched on.

I winced a little, my breasts seemed to be extra sore today.

Gently standing up, I walked up the long stair case to the 4th floor, and to the babies' room.

Kazusa let go, her eyes closed, and I smiled.

Already asleep.

I lifted up my shirt to wipe the little bit of milk that was on her cheek, and I set her down in her cradle.

"Sleep well, my little princess." I smiled and went to check on my other babies.

Suzane was stirring a lot in his sleep and soon he was crying, so I put his pacifier in his mouth and changed his diaper.

After I put him back to sleep, I went back in my room to watch tv.

Kazuto came home late that night, and both of us were exhausted, so we talked ourselves to sleep in the dark.

"Suzaka?"

"Mm, yes?"

"How do you feel about having 6 children?"  
"It's all too much."

"What do you mean?"He sounded worried, and I realized what I said could have been easily taken the wrong way, so I explained.

"It's... all too much because It's a dream come true, everything's perfect, I've got a amazing husband and 6 beautiful babies, I'm so lucky it's almost too much. I've never felt so happy."

He leaned over to kiss me, "Then, six isn't too much?"

I shook my head, "No.. in fact, if it's alright with you.." I blushed, "I think I want more."

Kazuto blushed, but smiled, "Of course it's alright with me, Suzaka. I want to give you whatever you ask for...We can have as many children together as we want."

He kissed my forehead and we went to sleep.

**5 months later..**

My babies were all so cute!

Their beautiful, big, eyes are wide open a lot now, and they had begun crawling around on the ground.

All of their hair was was the same length, we hadn't decided on a hair cut, but their hair reached all the way down to their chins now.

It was like they got cuter every day, I started taking pictures of all of their cute moments and had filled up so many cameras already with all of their adorable times.

And now they were 7 months old..

Kazuto and I had decided we wanted another baby soon and would start trying at least after the babies were a few years old, so I was a little excited to have another baby.

When I put them in their room for a nap, I was going back downstairs to watch TV when someone grabbed my hand, pulled me into my room, and swung me up in their arms.

"K- Kazuto!" I giggled, clutching his shirt in surprise, "What are you doing?"

He lay me down on the bed, my back resting against it, and he pinned me down, hovering over me.

"Kazuto, what are you.."

I looked up and blushed when I saw lust in his eyes, and he was smiling slightly.

"Why so sudden-" he leaned down to kiss me, and I froze for a for a few seconds before my eyelids drooped and I kissed him back, then our tongues started battling.

I felt hands trail down my body to spread my legs apart, and gave my husband better access.

I pulled back for air, and then after a good 10 seconds, he cupped my cheeks and we tongue battled again.

I moaned into his mouth, and when he slid his hands under my legs to rock his hips against mine, I pulled away from the kiss and flopped back on the bed, letting out a loud moan.

Kazuto lifted up my skirt and slid down my panties, which were practically soaked with my arousal, and then he lifted up my shirt, then unclasped my bra.

He placed his gentle hands on my swollen breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, while he gently rubbed the other with his finger, and I arched my back, pressing further into his mouth.

"Kazuto!" I moaned, and took off his shirt, then he leaned down to touch my breasts again, and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Oh, god, ahh! That feels...mmm.."

My breasts were sensitive today, and I'm sure Kazuto knew that.

He took off his pants and his boxers, and threw them aside.

I reached down to touch him, but he grabbed both of my hands, stopping me, and pinned them over my head.

"Not this time, I want us to come together.." he kissed my neck.

He lifted both my legs over his shoulders, making me blush at the new position, but when I felt him grab himself to tease my entrance, rubbing against it gently with the head of his manhood, I threw my head back against the bed again and let out a few moans, and he stared down at my reactions, then slammed into me, and I screamed in pleasure.

He started rocking his hips inside of me, wrapping his arms around my legs and leaned down, pressing his stomach against mine.

He moaned when I brought my hips up a few times to meet him in his thrusts.

"Kazuto...!"

"_Suzaka_!" he moaned.

He let go of my legs and put his hands down on either side of my head, holding them up.

I started screaming in pleasure, and was only getting louder.

I gasped when he suddenly let my legs fall, then twisted me around so that I was holding myself up on my hands and knees, and I had never thought about this position.

He grabbed my hips and slammed into me again, and I let out another shriek.

"Ahhhh!"

"Does that feel good, Suzaka?" He said from behind me, and I felt him lean down, pressing his stomach to my back as he rocked his hips even faster.

"Yes, Kazuto! H- harder, please...!"

"Oh, Suzaka!" I heard him moan as he obeyed, and was slamming into me now, and I had never felt so good.

"Kazuto! That feels amazing!" I felt weak and my legs gave out, but luckily, Kazuto had a firm grip on my hips and pulled them up to meet him again, and I caught myself on my elbows instead of my arms.

We continued to moan together, pleased with this wonderful new position, until I lifted my head up, screaming that I was coming.

"M-me too, Suzaka..!"

Kazuto slammed into me harder, and finally, we came together, my walls clenching around him as he spilled into me.

He groaned and I let out a shriek.

I shuddered and collapsed on the bed.

I wasn't sure why Kazuto did that so suddenly, but it was amazing!

He lay on my back.

"W-wow, Kazuto, that was..."

"I know.. I wanted to try it with you... and thinking about it made me excited, so.." he sounded embarrassed.

"It felt so good.." I sighed.

_Doggystyle, was it? _ I smiled at the thought.

We took a nap after that, and I had found that when I woke up, Kazuto had gently moved me so that I was sleeping on a pillow, more comfortable.

He was caressing my hair when I woke up, and he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"I think we should go shopping. The babies deserve some new clothes, don't you?"

I sat up, pulling the sheets over me to cover myself, "That sounds like fun! Oh, I know the perfect outfits..."

Kazuto smirked and we went to quickly take a shower together.

After that, we got dressed and went to the mall.

"Since I'm not really good at stuff like this, you can pick out whatever you want. It's on me." he smiled, and I put my hands to my cheeks as I flushed with excitement, "R-really!?"

I grabbed Kazuto's hand and pulled him into the store.

**Later..**

I had made sure to buy all of my little girls bunny ear headbands, cute skirts and shirts, bunny decorated diapers, and brand new pacifiers, and then for my little boys, black bunny hats, new pacifiers, new, cute shirts and shorts, and baby dragon decorated diapers.

Kazuto and I walked back home, and I was totally ready to dress up my little angels in their new clothes.


	8. Talking

**1 month later...**

I giggled as I looked down at all of my babies, Kazusa, Himeka, and Himeko were wearing their white bunny headbands, and Hades, Kazuka, and Suzane were wearing their fluffy black bunny hats.

They all looked so cute sitting on the couch and looking around with wide eyes.

I thought it was adorable that they all really looked mostly the same and had hair that reached about 3 inches under their ears.

I leaned over to kiss each of them on their foreheads, and I giggled when Kazusa started crying.

Her father picked her up from his place on the other side of the line they were sitting in, and when he sat her down in his lap, she stopped crying.

"You and baby Kazusa get along so well.." I sighed, smiling.

"Hmm, I guess we do.. she and the babies are really cute aren't they?" Kazuto gently lifted Kazusa up and kissed her on both of her pink cheeks while I took a picture of them.

Kazuka whimpered, and I looked over at him to see that his face was red and he looked like he was going to cry.

I lifted him up gently and put him on my lap.

"What is it, baby?"

I checked to see if he needed a diaper change, but he didn't need one.

"Are you hungry?" I whispered, kissing him on his forehead.

Since he was so quiet, I always had to remember to feed him when I did the other babies.

He started crying softly, so I lifted up my shirt and unclasped my bra.

"Hold on, sweetheart.."

I grabbed one of my breasts and cradled him, and when he felt my nipple on his cheek, he turned to it and soon latched on.

His eyelashes were pretty long, and I thought he looked more adorable when he was sleeping.

I smiled down at him and brushed a strand of his dirty blonde hair out of his face as he started drinking.

"I think Kazuka looks just like you, Suzaka, his hair is even the same beautiful shade as yours.."Kazuto leaned over to kiss me on my cheek.

"But, he's so handsome, Kazuto, and he has your nose."

"Oh, he does? But his pink cheeks are the same color as yours when you're embarrassed." Kazuto whispered in my ear.

I flushed, "Well, I guess he just looks like the both of us."

Kazuto smiled and pulled away, and soon Kazuka had stopped feeding, so I grabbed his pacifier and stuck it in his mouth.

He was still awake, so I sat him down beside his siblings again.

"Oh, they'll be a year old in just 4 months." I lay down on the couch next to them and started imagining them in kindergarten, I wondered how cute they'd look in school uniforms.

"Mm, that was fast, wasn't it?"

"Oh, but even though it's a little fast, It's fun to watch them grow up. The whole process of having a baby is wonderful."

"Which part of the 'process' is your favorite?" Kazuto smirked and looked up at me.

I blushed again and looked away, "Uh.. all of them."

**Later That Day...**

I had just put my babies down for a nap that afternoon and went to lay down in bed with Kazuto.

He was writing something down before I walked in, and he set everything aside to turn to me and kiss my cheek.

"Hey, Suzaka.." he kissed me on my lips and then my forehead.

"Ah, hi.."

"Well, I was thinking about your birthday, it's just a few weeks away. Have you been thinking about what you wanted?"

I was silent for a moment, and blushed furiously because I _had _thought about one thing, but it was too embarrassing to ask for.

"Um... I need to.. uh.." I pulled away and went into the bathroom, embarrassed, and closed the door behind me to stare at myself in the mirror as I thought.

What else could I get besides _that_?

Oh! I couldn't think of anything, because I _really_ wanted what I was thinking of before..

"Suzaka? Are you alright?"

I almost forgot I must have confused him.

"Um, I'm okay."

I really couldn't tell him now, I was too embarrassed.

"Suzaka? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Kazuto, It's just... um..."

"I'm opening the door.."

Kazuto walked in the bathroom and I turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" his golden eyes scanned my face for a second.

"Um, it's nothing, it's just.." I started blushing again.

He blinked, "You're embarrassed."

He noticed! What was I going to say?

"Suzaka? Is it about your birthday? You can tell me.." he leaned in to kiss me again.

"But... I..." I didn't want him to think that what I wanted sounded dirty or anything!

Kazuto suddenly grabbed my hips and lifted me onto the sink counter, then pressed us close together.

"Is it something related to this?" He asked as he trailed a hand down my body.

Blushing, I finally gave in, "Y-yes."

"What is it, my love?" his other arm gently rubbed my back.

"Mmm, um, well... What I want is... I.. I think it sounds... dirty."

"Tell me."his hand slipped under my shirt to trace circles around my stomach.

"I...I wanted to... try... um..I was.." I bit my lip, then quickly blurted, "I wanted to try making love to you multiple times in one night."

Kazuto's hands stopped caressing my stomach and back, his cheeks flushing for a moment as he stared at me, causing me to do the same, and when I looked away, he cupped my cheek to look at him again.

"Suzaka, it's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed, if that's what you want, I'll give it to you!"

Kazuto and I usually spoiled each other with mountains of gifts when it came to birthdays, but at least we got to try something new.

Relieved, I smiled up at him shyly, "Oh, thank goodness.."

My husband kissed me on my forehead, smiling.

"Mm, but, I actually want you right now.." he whispered as he kissed my neck.

I let out a soft moan while his hand on my stomach slid up to unclasp my bra and cupped one of my breasts.

I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly and then my arms around his neck while he kissed my jawline, then my cheek until he finally reached my lips.

Soon, his tongue slid into my mouth and both our tongues started dancing.

As his hand on my breast started gently brushing against my nipple, I moaned into his mouth and felt a familiar aching and wetness between my legs.

I wanted him, too.

He finally pulled away, both of us gasping for air, and lifted my shirt over my breasts.

He took one of them into his mouth, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure, and I let out a gasp as he started licking it gently.

I felt him rock his hips against mine, and rewarded him with a soft moan.

I took off his shirt when he pulled away, and then he lifted me up to take off my skirt and panties.

He dropped his pants and slid down his boxers, then pressed our bodies together again, trailing a hand down my bare skin.

I felt him at my entrance, teasing me, and I let out another moan.

"Oh, Kazuto, I... _hurry.._" he kissed me again, silencing me.

"You're pretty eager today." he smirked.

"Mmm, I can't help it.." I sighed.

"I love your eagerness, though.." he stared into my bright green eyes and gripped the counter as he suddenly slammed into me, causing me to whimper and gasp his name as I threw my head back again.

"Ahhhhh, _Kazuto_!"

Our lips met again, tongues battling as he started thrusting.

I moaned into his mouth and pulled away, panting, and he leaned down to bite the nape of my neck.

"_Suzaka._."he gasped when wrapped my legs even tighter around him, pulling him deeper inside of me, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning _too_ loud.

"Faster.." I begged, and he obeyed, now gently slamming into me.

"Kazuto, that feels amazing...!"

He grabbed my hips and continued to thrust as moaned and kissed the mark he made on my neck.

I was already close to climaxing, and was soon trying to muffle my shrieks of pleasure.

A while later, Kazuto and I finally came together, gasping each others names one last time and I held him tightly for a few seconds.

He wrapped his hands around my back just when I felt like collapsing and slid out of me.

"Want to take a shower with me?" he whispered into my ear, and I nodded, blushing.

He kept one of his arms around my back as he hooked the other under my legs and carried me to the bathtub, sitting me down in his lap and I lay down on his chest while he turned on the water and we watched it rise over our bare bodies.

When the bathtub was full, Kazuto finally spoke.

"Um, Suzaka?"

I looked up from his chest to see that he was blushing and looking away.

"Yes, Kazuto?" I wondered why he was so embarrassed.

"Umm..." he finally looked down at me, "Do you want me to wash your back for you?"

I blushed, but grinned and sat up, "Of course.."

My husband grabbed the soap and put it in both hands before rubbing it on my back and shoulders.

"Okay, all done.." he started taking his hands away, but I quickly grabbed them from behind and placed them on my breasts.

"My whole body needs washing, too, Kazuto..." I whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"A—ahhh, right.." he started to rub my breasts gently, the soap on his hands smearing all over my chest, and I let out a few soft moans, arching my back while his fingers moved to touch my nipples.

"Kazuto.." I gasped, and then his one of his hands moved down to my stomach, and when it finally reached the spot in between my legs, rubbing it.

"Ahhh!" I moaned, and soon felt something hard press against my back.

_Wow, I didn't know I could arouse him this quickly.._

"Suzaka, I... I'm.." I twisted around quickly so that I was straddling him, and put a finger to his lips, silencing him, and saw that his cheeks were still red.

I giggled, "Well, we've never made love in a bath before.." I said as I gripped him and took him inside of me.

_**3 weeks later...**_

I bounced Suzane in my arms, excited because I learned babies would start walking in between 9-18 months, and my sextuplets would be 9 months old in just a week.

"Suzane? You say _'mama?'" _I picked him up and kissed him on both of his cheeks, and he gave me a small smile.

I stared down into his big green eyes and he looked like he was forming words.

I wanted to at least hear him babble _something_, at least "ma."

"Come on, sweetie, say _"Mama._" I practically begged.

Suzane looked away, putting his fist in his mouth, and I gave a defeated smile, but tried one last time.

"MaaaMaaa." I looked down at him.

And then I finally heard him _try._

"Mmm... _mmmaa_." He said softly, and I squealed excitedly, rewarding him with kisses all over his little face.

Hopefully, soon, he'd be able to say the full words.

Kazuka was so quiet, though, it'd be hard to get him to say something, I already knew, but Kazusa was already working on saying "Dada," and so far said "Daaa."

The others were still a little quiet when it came to talking.

I guess it would only take time..


	9. Unfortunate Birthdays

_**1 week later..**_

I let out a soft moan as Kazuto slid his hand down my bare back, then I giggled.

"Suzaka, you're so sensitive..." he whispered in my ear as I sighed his name.

I felt him slide his hands up my sides and then they made their way up my chest, cupping my mounds and rolling them around in his hands.

"Oh, Kazuto..." I moaned softly.

I was wet again as he let go of one of my breasts to slowly pump his fingers in and out of my womanhood.

"_Ahhhh!_" I tried to keep my moans quiet, the babies had just been put to sleep..

"Louder, Suzaka.." Kazuto pulled his fingers away before I climaxed and I felt him entering me from behind.

The next moan wasn't quiet at all, I practically screamed.

"Perfect." I heard the smirk in his voice and felt my cheeks burn a little.

Kazuto leaned down on me, pressing his stomach close to my back and putting an arm around my waist as he began to slowly thrust inside of me.

I heard him moan and I let out a gasp with almost every erotic movement he made.

Hours later, I was laying down in bed with him, looking out the window at the sunset.

"I still want to throw you a birthday party.." he sighed and kissed my shoulder.

I turned to Kazuto and kissed him, "Are you sure? You really don't have to.."

"Yes, I really want to! I _love_ showering you with gifts.." he smiled.

I snuggled closer to his chest and sighed as well.

"Okay.."

"Plus...  
I looked up at him.

"After the party, we can... make love for as many times as you want." he smiled.

I beamed back and still felt a little embarrassed, but excited.

Kazuto held me and we were about to fall back to sleep when Kazuka's cry shattered through the night.

Pretty soon, all 6 of our little angels were crying.

We both crawled out of bed and threw on some clothes before walking back to the babies' room.

Kazuto headed over to the girls and I went over to the boys.

I changed both Kazuka and Suzane's diapers, then fed Hades from one of his bottles, and rocked them back to sleep.

After laying them all back down, I turned around to see Kazuto feeding Himeka from one of her bottles and couldn't help but let out a quiet "Awww."

I wondered how I didn't notice how little Himeka looked exactly like her father.

"What?" Kazuto blushed.

"Himeka looks just like you!" I sighed.

"You really think so?" Kazuto looked down at her before putting her down gently in her crib.

I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"Wow, they're growing up so fast.." I laughed, I'd never imagined I'd say something like that, but I'm a mother now, and it's actually the truth.

"Mmm, hmm. And we're only 21, so they're not growing up too fast, so I don't want you getting all emotional," Kazuto whispered.

I smiled and stared down at all of them before we left.

"I love you.." I whispered to them all as Kazuto closed the door behind us.

_**Another week later...**_

Kazuto had sent out over 150 invitations to my birthday party, which was now only in 2 days.

My maids had all went shopping for things my babies could wear to the party, and I had my dress handmade as an early gift from my best friend, Princess Hinagiku.

Hinagiku arrived in my kingdom shortly after Kazuto sent her an invitation, and we had set up her visit so that she would be staying with us for the next 3 days since her kingdom was so far.

I was so excited to see her, that I ran outside and down the concrete stairs as soon as I saw her carriage pull up in front of my castle.

"Hina-chaaaan~!" I ran with open arms to her and she hopped out of the carriage – without help from her butler- and we embraced each other.

"Suzaka! Oh, I missed you so much!" Hinagiku's shoulder length brown hair flew behind her as a large gust of wind blew.

I brushed her hair out of her face, "Not as much as I missed you. How have the blind dates been going?" (Hinagiku is still identified as a princess because she's 19 and not married.)

Hinagiku puffed out her cheeks and looked away.

"I don't wanna talk about it! I wanna see your babies! They haven't even gotten a chance to meet me yet! I've only seen them on tv!"

I laughed and let her run inside to hug Kazuto and race upstairs to the babies' room, where all 6 were playing around in their cribs and mumbling baby talk.

"Mmm.. m- mah!" Himeka said.

"Omigood! She looks like Kazutooooo~!" Hinagiku squealed and ran over to lift my baby up.

Himeka giggled as Hinagiku placed kisses all over her little face and set her down after a few more minutes.

Suzane started crying and I walked over to him to change his diaper while Hinagiku walked over to Kazuka and played with him.

After tossing Suzane's diaper in the trash, I lifted him up and kissed him on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness, Kazuka looks just like you!" I heard Hinagiku squeal behind me. I smiled and set Suzane down in his crib.

After a few more minutes of visiting the babies, Hinagiku pulled me into the living room and sat me down.

"I want to show you your dress!" she said excitedly. I felt myself smiled and nodded for her to go on.

"Alright, show me."

Hinagiku ran up stairs for a second and came back down with a large, sparkly,totally black dress.

Did I say large? Large couldn't even BEGIN to describe it. IT WAS HUGE. Almost bigger than my wedding dress had been.

"That's so beautiful, Hinagiku, I'm speechless!"

"You can wear that tiara I got you for your 18th birthday, too! And I'm sure you'll look sexy in this dress, Suza-chan! I'm so excited for you to wear it!"

I blushed and took the dress from her after giving her a hug.

"Plus... Kazuto will find you irresistible in this!"

_Oh, but I thought he already did. _I smiled at her.

_**2 Days later...**_

I opened my eyes to a bright and sunny morning and felt myself smile. Today was the day of the party, and also my 22nd birthday.

I was laying on Kazune's arm when I woke up and saw he was smiling and looking at me.

"Happy Birthday, my Queen." he leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back and felt my body heat up just thinking about the night we'd be spending together. The time the party would start and end seemed like a decade from now.

Kazuto put a hand on my cheek while I deepened the kiss and I reached up to put a hand on his bare chest. It was making it worse to hold back from him when we were both completely nude.

I finally pulled away, not wanting to wake Hinagiku, and stood out of bed, the covers falling to reveal my bare body and I gasped from the cold.

"Wait.." Kazuto grabbed my hand and spun me around, shifting so that he was sitting on the bed with his legs hanging off the side and me in between his legs and on my knees.

I looked up at him and yelped when I felt his hands squeeze my backside and leaned in to his chest.

"Kazuto, I don't want to wake Hinagiku." I kissed him again anyway.

"You won't." Our conversation ended when he lay down with me on top of him.

_**Later...**_

I carried Kazuka into the kitchen and sat him on the counter as I searched for his bottle.

I took one from a cabinet and heated the formula in the microwave. Turning around to give it to him, I saw Hinagiku leaning against the door way and smirking – it scared the heck out of me.

I put my hand to my chest, "God, Hina-chan, you're sneaky!" I laughed.

She was still smirking. "What?" I asked.

"You know 'what'." she smiled.

"I don't, actually." I walked over to Kazuka and cradled him in my arms as I fed him his milk.

Hinagiku walked over to me, "You know, those sounds I woke up to at midnight. And then the fact that I woke up to those same noises this morning."

I felt my cheeks burn scarlet red and looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about, Hina-chan." Hinagiku of course, didn't believe me, judging by the look on her face. "My guest room's right next to yours, Suza-chan."

I shook my head, "I still don't know... um, what you're talking about. Am I supposed to know?"

"Yes. You and Kazuto were having sex last night and I couldn't sleep with all those noises and giggles that you seemed to think were _quiet_."

I finally gave in, "I'm sorry. I tried to keep quiet." A giggle escaped my lips.

"Seriously, Suza-chan! And you even had a guest!"

I placed Kazuka on the counter and he put half of his fist in his mouth like usual babies do... Oh, he looked so cute..

_**Party..**_

I took one last look at my makeup before slipping the large dress on me over my head. Hinagiku helped pin my hair into a pretty bun decorated with a small crown of white petals. She put light pink lipstick on my lips before putting mascara on my eyelashes and silver eyeshadow on my eyelids.

I opened my eyes to look at myself in the mirror and beamed and decided not to wear any heels and just walk around in my ankle socks since my dress was long enough to cover my feet, anyway.

"Suza-chan, you look gorgeous! Oh, I knew it!"

I adjusted my sleeves so they were ruffled at my elbows and smiled at Hinagiku, who was dressed in a short purple dress for the party.

"Thank you so much, Hina-chan, today will be more special because you made this dress for me!"  
Hinagiku smiled proudly, "It looks perfect on you... But don't worry, that's not my only gift! The truck should be on it's way tonight." she winked.

Then the conversation took a turn that made me blush when Hinagiku asked, "So, are you and Kazuto planning anything after this?"  
"L-like what?" The embarrassment was _right_ there in my voice, but Hinagiku didn't seem to notice.

"You know, like a movie, or going out late..?"

I shook my head, "Not, really. Not that I know of."  
"Oh, he must be surprising you!" she opened the door and we walked out of my bathroom and I let out a sigh of relief.

We walked downstairs, where the party was going to be held in the room we'd cleaned out to create a large party area.

Hinagiku opened the doors for me and a thousand pairs of eyes turned to look me up and down.

Then all at once, they all yelled:  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUZAKA!"

My face burned again and I smiled back at them before hugging like 800 of my friends and family members. Music began playing and I glanced around for Kazuto. I frowned when I couldn't find him and started searching over and over again. Where could he be?

When I realized he was more than likely not going to be in here, I slipped out of the party to look for him. I began walking up the flight of stairs to the second floor when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Suzaka?"  
I whirled around to see my husband, dressed in a white tux with a black tie, black shoes, and a black shirt under neath, holding Suzane and judging by where he was walking, he was on his way to the kitchen.

Kazuto's eyes widened when he saw me and... was he blushing?

"Hi, honey." I smiled.

"H-Hello, sweetheart. You look... beautiful."

"I was looking for you," I walked down the stairs and toward him, "Where were you?"

Kazuto looked down at our now whining baby, "I heard him crying on my way down to the party and went to check on him, but he doesn't seem to need anything..."  
A maid walked by and Kazuto asked her if she'd help put him to sleep when we went back to the party and she took him into the kitchen to make him a bottle.

Kazuto took my hand and we walked back into the party together.

_**2 hours later...**_

Night fell while the party was still going, and I was starting to have fantasies of how this night would turn out. I smiled before taking a sip of my drink and noticed I hadn't seen Kazuto in a while – I'd been greeting people who walked in the door, and we'd been having those long "grown up" conversations, so I guess we'd both lost track of the other.

I finally spotted him. He was talking with a couple of my friends from college. Who were girls.

I watched, narrowing my eyes, as they laughed at some stupid joke one of the girls had told him, twirling her hair around on her finger and giving him flirty looks. Ugh. Their dresses just screamed the words "I'm a total _slut_!"

They were _flirting_. With my _husband_. At _my_ birthday party. And I'm _pretty_ sure he noticed!

There was an explosion next to me and a few gasps.

Turning, I realized I'd broken my cup. Thankfully, the glass cuts hadn't really hurt me.

My friends grabbed my hand and started to brush the little shards away, but I was too focused on what my husband was talking about with those girls, but the music was too loud to hear.

My anger flared even more as I kept telling myself they were just chatting with him, and I had no need to be jealous. My husband was **loyal**.

But damn, I was still angry. And my cousin wouldn't stop talking to me about how she wished she had another boyfriend, or something like that, and I knew she was totally upset about it, which makes it harder for me to just get up and leave.

"Suzaka, have you tried these cake pops?!" Hinagiku grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table just when my cousin went to sob to another person about her love life.

I kept watching Kazuto as I slowly bit into the vanilla flavored dessert and my chest began to hurt.

One of the girls tucked their hair behind their ear and leaned over to whisper something into Kazuto's ear and they began laughing. After they had their little laugh, they suddenly hooked their arms with his and held on tightly, looking up at him with seductive grins.

Kazuto looked down at them frantically and looked as if he was going to pull away when one ofthe girls whispered to him another joke that made him burst into laughter.

I frowned and threw my cake pop in the trash. Hinagiku cocked her head and looked at my angry expression.

"Suza-chan? What's wrong? Did you not like the cake pop? Ah- ah, where are you going?!"  
I stormed off and called over my shoulder, "I'm going to check on Suzane."

"Okay! More for me~!"

I pretended to look disappointed that I was leaving her to help herself to the entire supply of cake pops- but of course, I couldn't care less, and headed outside the party room.

As I closed the door, the voices and music was shut out, leaving the rest of the castle quiet, and I walked across the tile toward the kitchen.

The maid that had taken him earlier was cooking him something on the stove and my smallest sextuplet sat in a high chair in a cleared area.

"Mmmmaaaaa!" his bright green eyes widened when he saw me and he reached toward me eagerly.

I grinned and greeted the maid before walking through the kitchen and lifted my baby from the chair.

"Hi, Sweetheart.." I giggled and wiped some baby food from his cheek and kissed the top of his blonde head.

"So, what are you cooking him?" I asked, wiping all of the food off of his face.

"Oh, just some soup – nothing major that someone may have to chew for him, or anything." she said without looking up from the pot.

I grinned, "What was he eating before?"  
"Some oatmeal that got a little bit messy." she laughed.

I pushed my anger aside to play with Suzane, and leaned against the counter.

"The babies have grown quickly, your highness."

"Yes." I pushed some hair that had escaped from my bun behind my ear and Suzane grinned up at me.

"You know, I think they may be teething-" Before I could finish my sentence, Suzane vomited half digested oatmeal onto my dress and I stared, shocked, at my now ruined clothing.

A small scream of horror escaped my throat and I turned to place Suzane on the counter.

My face twisted in anger and I heard the maid gasp behind me.

"Oh, your highness, I'm sorry, I forgot to burp him-"  
"Suzane!" I shouted, "Look what you've done!" Tears poured down my cheeks, adding onto my anger from before, and I stared at the stain before glaring up at him.

Suzane's green eyes widened and he started to cry. I was too busy frantically wiping my dress off to care. I started pacing around, cursing, and ignoring the maid as she stared at me in disbelief at my harsh words.

"Quit looking at me like that." I spat when she walked over to hold my sobbing child in her arms.

My night was totally ruined- I just knew it. I wasn't going to walk in their with oatmeal all over my brand new dress.

"I just got this shirt! Damn! What the hell am I supposed to wear now?!" I shouted.

Suzane's sobbing got louder and I added water to a towel to wipe my dress off.

The maid tried to calm Suzane down and my anger flared even more, my face red with fury. How come _I_ had to have a ruined birthday?!

"Mama!"

I gasped and nearly dropped the towel as I looked over at my red faced Suzane, his cheeks red and his arms outstretched toward me.

My heart skipped a beat. He'd finally said "Mama."  
Tears of shame began to pour down my cheeks and I mentally kicked myself as I gently took him from the maid's arms.

I hugged him to my chest and apologized over and over again for yelling at him when it wasn't even his fault.

His tiny fists cluthced the top of my ruined dress and he continued to cry.

I grabbed soft tissues and wiped his face.  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you! I'm so, so sorry. Mommy feels horrible."

What kind of parent was I?

I turned to the maid, "I'm sorry for talking to you in such a way, as well." I sighed.

She smiled and shook her head, "It's alright, ma'am."  
No, it isn't.

People are flirting with my husband, I yelled at my baby, and a maid, my dress's ruined, and... I'm not sure what's going to happen next.

I fed Suzane his soup after he had finished crying and finally got him to smile,

Afterwards, I took him upstairs to put him to sleep with his brothers and sisters.

When I opened the door to their room, the babies were, unfortunately, awake way passed their bedtime.

Himeka held on to the railing as she stood up to look at me, "Mama!"

Hades giggled and tossed a teddy bear across the room. Kazuka put his chin on the railing of his crib and stood quietly as usual, glancing around at his siblings. Himeko jumped up and down in her crib, laughing at all of the toys Hades was throwing out of his, and copied him soon after.

Kazusa was beaming and looking at one of her dolls.

I winced when a smell from one of their diapers finally reached me.

Damn.

"Looks- I mean, smells like you all need a diaper change."

I set Kazune in his crib and walked over to Hades. He stopped trying to throw a stuffed dinosaur and his red eyes looked up at mine.

Omigod, he was glaring at me! I glared back and snatched the dinosaur from him, and he sobbed before throwing a very loud tantrum.

"Hades! Stop it!" Behind me, his brothers and sisters began sobbing as well, all except Kazuka, of course, who merely layed down to play with a stuffed animal.

I quickly changed Hades' full diaper and grimaced as I tossed it in a trash can.

I shook my head and walked over to do the same for Kazusa, who was actually very hungry and I lay her down with a bottle. Walking over to Himeka, I lay her down to change her diaper, and she silenced when I put a binky in her mouth. Himeko was difficult like Hades, and kept throwing her on little tantrum as well when I changed her diaper. I wiped her tears gently and handed her a bottle – which ended up on the ground, and I put a binky in her mouth as well – which ended up on the ground, too.

I left her for a moment, frustrated as I changed the silent Kazuka's diaper, and gave him his bottle, which he took without attitude.

Such an obedient baby. Unlike his siblings.

I changed Suzane's diaper, and knowing he already ate, gave him his binky and he dozed off, along with the others.

I lifted Himeko in my arms and sat down in my rocking chair.

I ran out of bottles, so I had to breast feed her this time, and she latched on to my breast awhile after I tried to give her her binky again.

A few minutes later, Himeko was done feeding and drifted off into sleep, her mouth leaving my nipple.

I pulled my dress back over my breasts and lifted her gently to lay her in her crib again.

Now the room was quiet- finally.

I walked downstairs and made my way to the party, unfortunately tripping on a misplaced teddy bear – sending me falling down the last 12 steps on the staircase.

God, I'm so clumsy!

I sat up and whimpered when I tried to move my foot, and my head ached from the fall.

I grabbed the stair rail for support as I tried to stand again, and yelped from the sharp pain in my ankle.

"Damn it!" I grunted and sat on the last step, holding my head in my hands and I started sobbing again.

Now I really didn't want to go back to the party – and I'm pretty sure I couldn't, anyway – my head was aching, (hopefully I had no concussion) my ankle was beginning to swell from the fall and hurt like hell, most of my hair had escaped the bun and hung around my head, my mascara was running, I was exhausted from putting my stubborn and cranky children to bed, and my dress was ruined.

Suddenly, the noise and clamor from the party filled the room and silenced when the door closed.

I didn't look up. I refused to.

"Suzaka?" It was Kazuto!

"Yes?" I wiped my face as best as I could and I looked up at him as if nothing was wrong.

Kazuto's golden eyes widened and he looked me up and down, shocked.

"Suzaka, what happened? Why are you crying?!" he ran over to me and knelt down in front of me.

The tears continued to flow down my cheeks, "It's nothing – I'm fine. I was just about to go back to the party." I stood up, putting more pressure on my foot that wasn't injured and bit back a yelp anyway.

"What's wrong with your ankle? It's swollen.." he asked, staring down and noticing anyway, too.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "It's nothing."  
Kazuto narrowed his eyes at me and stood up, walking backward a few times before reaching his hand out toward me.

"Walk toward me, then, if it's not injured." he smirked.

I glared at him and took a step with my better foot and moved to put pressure on my ankle.

For a moment, I was successful at not showing any pain, but then, it got worse and I cried out in pain before falling forward.

Kazune knelt down again and caught me before my body could meet the tile and wiped my tears away when I started crying again.

"Suzaka? Did you fall down the stairs? _Again_?" He took off my heels and lifted my foot gently, but it still hurt.

I nodded, and he asked me why I'd been crying.

Embarrassed, I told him all about everything – from the flirting to the fall, and sobbed into his chest after wards.

"Well, to be honest, yes, I was aware they were flirting with me, but I tried to ignore it and keep the conversation at a friendlier level, and when they kept looking at me like they were going to pounce on me, I just left to look for you. I'm sorry. And about your dress, I thought it looked pretty on you.. I'm sorry about that being ruined. You could have asked me to help you put the kids back to sleep, you know I would've helped." he said in a soft voice, trying to soothe me.

I sniffled and wiped a tear, "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." he laughed once.

"Yes, I am." I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace.

Our moment was ruined when Hinagiku opened the door.

"Suza-chan! Kazutooooo! What are you guys doing? Come back to the party!" she walked over to me and gasped when she saw my ruined appearance.

Her eyes fell to the stain on my dress and she winced.

"Ohh.. um, what happened? Did you get sick?"

I started to tell her it wasn't _my _vomit when Kazuto put a finger to my lips and looked up at Hinagiku sorrowfully.

"Yes, Hinagiku. I'm afraid Suzaka isn't feeling well. Perhaps she ate to many cake pops.. We'll have to stop the party early."  
My eyes widened and I tried to protest, but Hinagiku scolded me, "Suza-chan! You know eating too many sweets is a no-no!" she crossed her arms. "Aw, now I have to leave early, too. I'll go tell everyone the news, then. Get her to bed, will you, Kazuto?" she walked off before I could say anything and I glared up at my husband.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Like I would let my wife go back to a party in such a state. You obviously can't walk and I can tell you're exhausted."

I started to protest again, but he lifted me into his arms and carried me upstairs to our room.

_**Later...**_

"Thank goodness it's not a fracture or a sprain." the doctor pulled away from examining my injury and carefully wrapped the bandage around my ankle.

"It should heal in a day or two. Get plenty of rest." he stood up to walk out the door, and after he left, Hinagiku walked in, a few butlers behind her carrying her luggage and ran over to sit on the bed next to me.

"No fair. Now it's time for me to go. I'll call you when I get home, but while I'm gone, you get better, okay? I'm really sorry you're not feeling alright, but I made sure to leave that huge cake for you to eat!" I laughed and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I returned the hug and she stood up after she pulled away. She waved goodbye and walked out of the door, the butlers following after her.

I sighed and Kazuto closed the door behind her.

He walked over to me and sat down to kiss me. I lay down in his lap and it was silent as he ran his fingers through my messy hair and finished wiping the rest of my mascara off.

My heart pounded as I wondered if Kazuto was still going to give me that birthday present.

My cheeks flushed and I shifted uncomfortably.

"It's getting late." he leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You should get into your pajamas, I can tell you'll fall asleep at any moment." he whispered.

I nodded and sat up, then reached behind me for the zipper and wasn't successful. I gave a frustrated sigh before asking, "Kazuto, can you help me out my dress, please?"

Kazuto shifted on the bed and moved so that I was sitting in between his legs with both of our legs hanging off the side of the bed.

I felt his hands on my back as he held me and he grabbed the zipper, pulling it down slowly.

When the dress fell from my upper body, I remembered I wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

The air made me shiver as I reached up to cover my chest and blushed.

Kazuto wrapped his arms around me from behind and there was a feather light kiss on my shoulder.

He then kissed my neck and then my ear, brushing the hair from behind it to reveal my skin.

I sighed and before I knew it, he was gently biting my neck.

I let out a moan and removed my arms from covering my chest. Kazuto's hands slid up my body and grabbed my breasts.

"Kazuto!" I gasped and squirmed as he played with them. He laughed and helped me out of my dress before laying me on the bed properly.

"Lucky you," he leaned down to kiss me and I took off his tuxedo jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

I moaned against his lips, "Mmm, what?" I asked.

"You get to have your gift rather early." he grinned seductively and took off the rest of our clothing.


	10. One year later

I panted heavily, trying my best to catch my breath. My heart was beating so quickly I thought I would burst. I could feel sweat trickling down just about every part of my body, which felt boiling hot on the inside. My hair stuck to the sides of my face and I felt like my entire body was tingling.

I squirmed around on the bed and glared up at my bound wrists. They were tied with red bands and were connected to the head board of the bed.

I trembled when I felt a soft, familiar pair of lips press against my ankle.

My eyelids lowered and I glanced down at my husband.

"Kazuto..." I took in his features. He was panting just like me, only his breath was coming out a bit shorter. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his dark hair was slightly messed up from all the times I'd ran my fingers through it or gripped it. His golden eyes had darkened with lust. As he kissed his way up my leg, his beautifully sculpted body came more into view and I stared at his muscles a bit longer than necessary.

"H...ey... hurry up... untie me..." I managed to gasp out.

Kazuto finally reached my thigh and his lips brushed across it, making me stiffen and a light gasp escaped my lips.

"I can't do that, Suzaka. Where's the fun in that?" he chuckled lightly.

I squirmed and one of his strong hands grabbed my hip and kept me still on the bed.

His lips were just inches away from my woman hood now. Excited, I bucked my hips once and he quickly moved to kiss my stomach, avoiding my clit.

"God, Kazuto, just..." I whimpered for him to move back down between my legs, but he ignored me.

He kissed between my breasts and his finger grazed across my side until it reached the side of one of my breasts. His hand closed around it completely and he moved to kiss my nipple.

"Ahh! Kazuto, don't tease me, it's still my birthday-"

"Not quite," he laughed, and I stole a glance at the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning.

"But, still -"

"I know, honey... But I want to touch you before we do it again."

"Then touch me!" I glared down at him and his mouth closed around my breast.

"Hah!" I gasped and arched my back, my head tilting on the pillow.

My heart pounded hard against my chest and I was actually scared it would burst.

"Please..." I felt him his fingers graze across my woman hood and I flinched.

Finally, one of I felt two of the digits slide into me. Glad, I let out a happy sigh and relaxed a little.

His fingers pumped in and out of me and I sobbed in pleasure. He continued to suck on my breasts, adding on the pleasure.

"Kazuto... I... I'm already about to..."  
Right after I had said the words, I regretted it, because a few finger thrusts later, he took his fingers back and licked them. I whimpered in frustration and he grabbed my legs, spreading them apart throwing them over both of his shoulders. When I realized what he was doing, I grinned.

Kazuto gently entered me, filling me completely and I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"How does that feel?" he started moving wildly inside of me. The stimulation was almost too strong and I let out a loud moan.

"Ahhhh... no...!"

"No?" he leaned down and bit my ear.

I shut my eyes tightly, "I.. it's because... nnn... I climaxed before so many times... that I .. hah... I'm extremely sensitive right... hah... now..."

"Ah, I see.."

Kazuto did the complete opposite of what I was trying to get him to do. He picked up his pace and began slamming into me over and over, building up the pleasure all to quickly.

"Kazuto! If you do that so quickly, I'll..."

Just when I was about to climax, Kazuto pulled away and grabbed my wrists that were tied to the head board.

"Almost forgot to untie you." he kissed one of my palms.

Wanting more of him, I whimpered and rocked my hips upwards a few times, bringing myself closer to my climax. Kazuto only smirked and grabbed my hips to keep me from moving.

"My love, if you keep doing that, I'll have to pull away and tease you again..."

"Oh... okay.." I watched him bite the strings tied around my wrists and he pulled until my hands were finally free. Once they were, he let go of them and I threw them around his neck before pulling him down to kiss me.

Our tongues danced gently and only heightened my arousal. Kazuto began to thrust his hips again.

I moaned into his mouth and he turned to bite and kiss my neck.

I stared up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes, clawing at his back and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist. I moved with him , our hips slamming together.

"I'm.. I'm coming.." whispered into his ear. He kissed me again before locking our fingers together and pushing our hands down on the bed next to my head. I closed my eyes to savor the feeling of him inside of me before I-

"KAZUTO!"

We arched into each other at the same time. My walls tightened around him and I felt him explode deep inside of me. He groaned my name out and I let out a high pitched cry. After we'd come down from our highs, Kazuto almost collapsed onto my chest, but he caught himself and lay next to me, disconnecting our bodies from each other.

We spent the next few minutes just gazing at each other.

My husband pushed my hair out of my face and whispered in my ear before I could fall asleep.

"I love you. Happy 22nd birthday, my Queen."

_**1 year later.. Babies are 1 year and 9 months old..**_

Racing down the stairs with Himeka in my arms, I yelled for Hades to stop taking toys from Suzane in the living room.

"Mine!" Hades, dressed in a simple black tee and a pair of black shorts, was starting to look more like his father. His thick, dark hair had grown all the way down to his neck. I knew I'd have to cut it soon, but for now I just liked seeing him as a baby version of his father. My mother in law had rarely taken pictures of him when he was a child.

Hades snatched Suzane's huge brown teddy bear (Rei-chan) that had a black scarf around it's neck and held it to his chest. Suzane, dressed in opposite colors from his brother - a white shirt and shorts, burst into tears. He had grown to be a bit smaller than his siblings and was very shy. His straight blonde hair was down his neck as well, but I liked his hair that way.

Scowling, I stepped toward them, but stopped when little Kazusa raced over to protect her twin.

"Stop it!" she grabbed Rei-chan the unfortunate teddy from Hades' hands, but the two of them were equally strong and Hades wasn't giving up. They pulled back and forth. Suzane's cries got louder until he was practically screaming.

I raced over to help, but it was too late. A ripping sound tore through the marble living room and Kazusa fell backward. In her hands was the disconnected arm of the teddy bear. Her sapphire eyes filled with tears from having landed on her bottom and she started crying until her cries matched Suzane's.

Hades tossed the rest of the teddy bear across the room and it hit me in my face. I heard his laugh echo through the room and I set Himeka down. The little dark haired princess went to see what Kazuka was doing in the kitchen. The maids were baking a cake.

Himeko joined in the scene, laughing along with her twin brother, who was laughing hysterically at the sight of the destroyed teddy bear. She grabbed it and he grabbed another part of it. They began pulling.

"Mamaaaa!" Suzane stood up when he realized I was in the room and I quickly knelt down as he raced into my arms. My white, strapless sundress flowed down with me and I held my youngest son in my arms.

He sobbed into my chest.  
"Mama...!"

I held him tightly, "It's alright baby," I spoke softly, "We'll fix Rei-chan, I promise."

I glared at Hades from over Suzane's shoulder. He caught my eye and so did Himeko. They stopped for a moment as I scolded them.

"Taking things from your brother is a no-no!" I lifted Suzane in my arms and rested him against my hip. Walking over to my bad children, I snatched the bear from their tiny hands and gave it to Suzane, who buried his face in it's fur.

"No! I want it!" Hades tried to jump and reach the teddy, but he was too short. Himeko lost interest and tried to run, but I grabbed her by the tail end of her little pink dress and made her stop in her tracks.

"Say you're sorry." I turned her around to face me and knelt down. Setting Suzane down on the ground, I put my hands on both the dark haired twins' backs and pulled them toward me so they were looking at their brother.

"No!" Hades shook his head. I gave him an emerald eyed glare and he pouted. That was his defeated look, which was pretty adorable, but Hades hated being defeated.

"I'm sorry." I heard Himeko say.

Suzane sniffed and looked up at her with his huge eyes. He clutched his teddy bear and Himeko kissed his cheek before giving him a hug. I lifted Kazusa off the ground and let her sit on my lap. She wiped her tears and Himeko kissed her on her cheek, too.

I covered my mouth in awe. A while ago, I'd taught the kids how to apologize to each other, so they knew how to hug and kiss after they'd said sorry, but Himeko was the most difficult in teaching. She didn't like kisses, but I guessed her younger brother was an acception.

Hades looked angry, but he grabbed Rei-chan's arm and handed it to Suzane.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Suzane's eyes lit up, knowing that his brother was trying to apologize and dropped Rei-chan to hug him, giggling.

_Awww._

Kazuka walked out of the kitchen and tugged on the end of my dress. He was the tallest of all of the kids, his hair was also the longest, all the way down to his shoulders.

"Mommy. Hungry." he stared up at me. I lifted him up into my arms and kissed his forehead.

"Let's go see what we can eat, then." I walked out of the living room and I heard three more pairs of tiny feet following after me. Pushing open the door of the kitchen, I peeked inside to see what Himeka and our new maid Hana were up to.

Himeka was sitting on the counter, covered in flour and helping Hana mix the cake batter. I laughed and set Kazuka down wiping some flour off of the pale skin of Himeka's cheek.

"My little princess got messy.." I brushed a bit of the flour off of her dress and she giggled.

I glanced over at Hana. The 18 year old maid's long, black pony tail was spotted with flour and I couldn't help but laugh.

Hana broke her careful concentration from the bowl of cake batter to look at me with curious blue eyes.

"What?"

I giggled, "You have a little something in your hair."

Hana smiled, "It's flour, isn't it?"

I nodded, beaming.

"So that's why little Himeka kept staring at my hair and laughing." she walked over to tickle Himeka.

"Hey, hey, Queen Suzaka?"

I lifted Hades into his high chair and glanced over at Hana.

"Yeah?"

"Have you... talked to the King yet?"

I pretended I didn't know, lifting Kazuka into his high chair, too.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I took Himeka out of Hana's hands and avoided her eyes. She gave an annoyed sigh.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal to tell him!" she brushed some more flour out of Himeka's hair. I turned to slide her into her high chair and bent down to do the same for Himeko and Kazusa.

I had lifted Suzane in my arms when Hana placed a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

I sighed, defeated, "Look... it's not easy... he's off on a trip. If I tell him now, he'll want to come home."  
"So tell him you're alright and he can continue his work! There's nothing wrong with telling him now! If he does want to come home, there's nothing wrong with that, either."

I finally said something that gave away the fact that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hi, sweetie. I hope your studying abroad is going well. By the way, I'm 3 weeks along with our 7th child.' What if he's not _ready_ for another child?"

Hana took Suzane from my arms.

"I know how much he loves you. He'll definitely be excited about your pregnancy."

"But, Hana. Kazuto has to stay in England for another month. After that, his science work will be completed. He's been waiting MONTHS for the chance to actually go. I might ruin everything if I tell him I'm with child again."

"So.. what are you going to do?"

"I'll just tell him when he get's back." I said simply.

Hana rolled her eyes, "Yeah. I bet as soon as he get's here, that's the_ first thing _you're going to say." she said sarcastically. " I've only been working for you for 8 months now, your highness, but I know you. You'll be so busy trying to figure out when the right time to tell him will be, that by the time you get around to it, your stomach will be pushing him away when you try and hug or kiss him."

I sighed, "I'll definitely tell him when he get's back. Feed the kids some soup, please? I have a meeting I need to attend with the Royal Court." just saying the words gave me chills.

Hana had still been talking, "... you'll be lucky if your morning sickness is gone by the time he gets back. Cause then he'll notice how light you've gotten... and then he'll get suspicious-"  
"_Hana._"

Hana stopped talking and turned to me, "What? Did you say something?"

"I'm going to have a meeting with the Royal Court. I'll be back in about an hour."

Ew, I had to say those words again.

"Oh. Alright. Have a safe trip."

Suzane whined when he realized I was leaving.

"It's okay, she'll be back soon." is what I heard Hana say as I made my way out of the kitchen.

_Trust me, darling, I'd rather be at home with you than with those stupid Royal Court members._

_**Later...**_

Dressed in a long, flowing blue dress with a white jacket, I sat in the huge room of he Royal Court.

I shut their voices out a soon as they started speaking, and began to stare into space.

I had been imagining when I actually would tell Kazuto about my pregnancy when one of the members snapped, "Do you understand, Queen Suzaka?!"  
"I'm very sorry, please repeat your words." I sighed.

One of the members spoke, "Have you chosen your heir yet?"

I could not believe these people.

"Will it be the eldest?" one asked.

"Or the youngest?" another asked.

"Will you choose the most attractive?" said another.

"Or will you choose the one that you and King Kazuto suggest will be the most successful?" another asked.

"Or will you choose-"

I jumped out of my chair, and in a fit of rage, shouted at them all.

"I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT! THEY'RE ONLY TODDLERS, FOR GOD SAKE! THEY'LL BE 2 IN 3 MONTHS, AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHO WILL TAKE OVER THE THRONE IN THE FUTURE! IT'S DIFFICULT ENOUGH JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!"

With that, I stormed out of the dark Royal Court room and returned home.

When I got back in the castle, the children were asleep.

Hana met me at their bedroom door.

"How did it go?" she looked worried at the sight of my upset face.

"I'll tell you later." I muttered. I kissed all of my children on the forehead before storming down to my own bedroom.

"Stress isn't good for the baby. Please try not to think to much about it...? Your highness-"

I slammed the door behind me and slid down to the floor. Grabbing my tiara, I threw it across the room at the wall and put a hand on my stomach.

_She's right. Too much stress isn't good for the baby. I'll try not to think about it._


	11. The Park and A Surprise Visit

_**2 weeks later...**_

I was being pulled out of the worst nightmare. My husband had finally come home. I told him about our 6 week old baby, and after that, Kazuto had taken the kids and built a brand new kingdom – but I wouldn't be the Queen. He had divorced me and everything – for some reason, our entire kingdom had witnessed the moment we signed the divorce papers. Even worse than that, I had a miscarriage literally right after I finished my signature.

"Mama!"

"Maaaaaaaa!"

"Mammmmaaaaaa!"  
"Maaaaa!"

"Mamaaaa!"

"MAMAAAAA!"

The last voice I heard calling me from my nightmare ended with a rather rough hit to my face. I groaned and rubbed my nose as I cracked open and eye. My 6 tiny angels were crowded around me on my bed, still in their little PJ's. They looked adorable, but when I spotted the wooden bowl in Hades' small hands, I realized he was the one that had hit me.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning..." I said in a soft voice, sitting up completely in bed to look at them. Hana was leaning against the doorway with her hands crossed over her chest. She was smiling at the kids.

"Did Hana-chan tell you guys to wake me up?" I grabbed Himeka and tickled her until she was crying - laughing.

"Nope!" Hana's smile grew wider, "I just told them it was time for breakfast."she walked across the room and took the bowl away from Hades.

"Aw, were you guys waiting for your mommy before we could eat?" I laughed and kissed Suzane on his head. He smiled his adorable smile and hugged Rei-chan tightly.

"_Hungie_...!" Rika pouted and reached out toward me. I lifted her onto my lap and kissed her on her nose.

"Okay, okay! Let mommy get dressed first."  
"Suzaka-sama, there's no one else here. It's just me and the kids. The maids and butlers are off today."

"Oh, that's right..." I looked down at the kids, "Hmmm... why don't we go out today?"  
"That's sounds like fun!" Hana smiled at them before lifting the kids off of the bed to lead them downstairs. I followed after them. This would be the first time I went down stairs to have breakfast in my PJ's.

Maybe this would be a fun day. We didn't have anything planned, so we could just spend the day together...

"Where should we go first?" Hana asked, giving Suzane a spoonful of cereal. " I hear the Zoo could be open, or the water park would be nice, since it's so hot outside..."

Hana's voice trailed off as I thought hard about my dream. There was a possible chance at least part of it could happen. I don't think I could go through a pregnancy without my husband by my side.

Which is why I definitely wanted him back home with us. Kazuto had been gone for most of the year, but he made sure to call at least every day and visit on special occasions.

But we talked almost every night – when he wasn't busy, of course.

I stared down at my reflection in the soup and sighed heavily.

Just thinking about all the bad things made my appetite disappear...

"Suzaka-sama, are you alright? You don't look too good."

I slapped my hands over my mouth, stood up, and ran to the nearest rest room. A brief memory of the first time I had experienced morning sickness flashed through my mind.

I would have smiled if I wasn't currently vomiting.

A moment later, I felt Hana at my side. "Suzaka-sama, I'm sorry, I would have given you some crackers if you had reminded me this was your 6th week..."  
"It's fine – ugggh – I sort of forgot, too.." I grimaced and flushed the toilet. Hana handed me a wet towel and I wiped my mouth.

"How about we go... everywhere today?" Hana smiled her bright and warm contagious smile.

_**45 minutes later...**_

"Hades, I thought I told you – no more ice cream!" I scolded my sneakiest child and took the mint ice cream away from him. He whined and reached for the cone. I held it out of the way and then _Rika, _who was sitting next to me, started licking it.

"Ugh! Rika,_ stop it_!" I held the cone above my head and the whole thing fell on me.

Of course, Rika and Hades had to laugh at their mother.

Hana handed her cone of vanilla ice cream to Suzane, who had only tried the flavor for the first time. His tiny tongue darted out to lick across the cold, sugary surface and he giggled.

I swear, that kid's smile could brighten up anyone's day...

"You're lucky that you were wearing that hat – or your hair would be ruined." Hana smirked. I rolled my eyes and took off my ruined hat, touching my messy bun to examine it.

My hair had been safe, at least.

I let out a sigh of relief and glared at Rika and Hades.

"Wow, Rika-chan does everything Hades-chan does, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm worried how that will work out when they're older."

"Well, at least that means she somehow respects and looks up to him."

"If you haven't noticed, he's not even 3 yet and he's a horrible role model for her."

Hana and I laughed.

Himeka started squirming next to Hana, reaching for the ice cream cone Suzane was close to devouring.

Suzane gave the cutest pouting face when Hana gently took the cone away, ruffling his blonde hair.

I looked to my left at the strollers Kazusa and Kazuka were sitting in.

I'd offered some ice cream to Kazuka before, but he doesn't seem to have much of a sweet tooth. Kazusa wasn't interested in the dessert, but she loved the marshmallows.

The kids seemed to like the park a lot. We'd been walking for almost an hour, but everything they saw excited them, which was normal, since children their age were usually very observant and curious.

When we reached the playground, they'd wanted to play for hours. If it wasn't for Hana coaxing them away with talks of sweets, we would have.

I looked at the 2 sets of triple seated strollers and thought for the 910th time today about my 6 week old fetus.

Was Kazuto going to be the one to push the extra stroller?

Or... what if my doctor was wrong about the pregnancy with just _one_ baby? What if he didn't understand my orders to "DEFINITELY NOT" tell Kazuto about the pregnancy? Oh, what if Kazuto already knew and he was secretly making plans to move out of the house? What if he was talking to all of the judges we knew and our lawyers to get on his side so he could get custody of the kids?!

"Suzaka-sama?" Hana asked me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Hana, who looked a little worried.

"Are you alright? You look a little upset."

I grimaced, running my fingers through my hair.

"I think I'm starting to get stressed about the baby, Hana."

Hana sighed, "Suzaka-sama, I already-"

"I know, this isn't something a wife should be scared about, but when you love someone so much …. and things happen that you're not positive could really upset them... you end up thinking too deeply about it. I just don't want to upset Kazuto in any sort of way. He's the only man I've ever loved. You know, even if he is a very kind and gentle father, we haven't really talked as much as we should on the subject of more children."

"Suzaka-sama, _I'm telling you_." Hana took my hand in both of hers. " I've seen the way he looks at you, and the way he treats you, it's undeniable love. Even that is proof enough. I don't doubt for a second he still wants children. He would never be upset over something like that."  
"Papa!" Hades yelled excitedly. I glanced over at him and smiled.

"Yes, sweetie, we're talking about your father."  
"Papa! Papa!" Suzane's face brightened. Himeka stopped eating her ice cream and glanced in the direction her brothers were, her face brightening.

"Papa!" she yelled.

I felt Rika jump from the bench next to me, heard the shuffling of Kazuka and Kazusa getting out of the stroller, and soon all 6 of my kids were toddling as fast as they could to something in the distance.

Hana and I looked over at what my kids had been excitedly yelling about and my stomach dropped.

They had seen their father standing not far away from us, walking up a hill.

Kazuto's sunglasses hid his eyes and his hat covered most of his hair – his usual disguise when we went outside of the castle. He was wearing a black polo shirt with dark jeans – a simple commoner's look.

I froze as I watched all six of my children raced to hug his legs, giggling. Kazuto grinned and bent down to lift them all in one giant hug. My kids looked so happy.

"Did you guys miss daddy?" Kazuto asked.

I slowly, _very _slowly, turned to look at Hana, who had a look of guilt.

"Ohhh... heh, heh."  
"Hana!" I whispered, giving her a frustrated and agonized look. "Did you tell him where we were or something?"  
"Well..." Hana scratched the back of her head, "..yes."  
"Why?! No- wait, you didn't tell him, did you?!"

"Tell me what?" Kazuto was standing next to me with the kids in his arms.

I jumped. A second later, the bench tipped backward and Hana and I shrieked.

We crashed backwards into the ground and my skirt flipped up, revealing my panties.

I wasn't in the position to use my hands. Nearby, a couple started to laugh. Everyone in the park were staring.

"Ah!" I blushed terribly.

Kazuto blushed , set the children down, and helped me and Hana up.

When he pulled me to my feet, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me from the ground. I gasped as he swung us in a circle before giggling.

"I missed you so much!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Not as much as I missed you. I couldn't sleep without you next to me. It was so strange there."

Kazuto set me down and, in front of everyone, kissed me passionately. This kiss was very hot and yearning, like the ones we shared when we were alone and wanted to make love. I had been so desperate without Kazuto there with me at nighttime that I had started trying to pleasure myself.

I hadn't noticed how much I had loved for_ Kazuto _to touch me all the time. Touching myself felt so strange, but it was all I could do.

I remembered the last time Kazuto and I had sex. It was of course, the intercourse of which the baby was conceived. It was such a lust-filled, rainy, late night and he was returning home for the week...

**The memory...**

That night was very special because I hadn't seen him in almost 4 months.

When I found out he was coming home, I bought new lingerie and everything. He went to take a shower, completely clueless as I rushed around the room, undressing and lighting candles, trying to make the room a little more romantic.

Kazuto surprised me when he suddenly opened the door. I almost dropped the the candle I was holding, and turned around slowly.I was only in my bra and panties, and Kazuto was only wearing a towel around his waist.

Our eyes met. My husband stared at me blankly for a second before realizing what I was doing and what I was wearing.

"I... I was about to ask if you wanted to join me..." Kazuto stammered without taking his eyes off of my body.

"Ah, well... this is... uh..." I started blushing and Kazuto walked toward me. I moved backward until my back hit the wall. Kazuto gazed at me with golden eyes filled of lust. I stared up at him shyly and he suddenly pinned my arms above my head.

"Kazuto?" I asked.

Kazuto began to kiss me. All over. He licked in between my breasts, which made me shiver, and then unhooked my bra. I tossed it out of the way. He lowered himself down to kiss my stomach and pulled off my panties. I blushed, but then jumped when his tongue began to caress my most sensitive spot.

My hands immediately flew to tangle my fingers in his hair and I cried out, throwing my head back. I was of course, more sensitive than usual.

"Ka.. kazuto.. hold on..!" I arched my back and he held me still. His tongue caresses got more rough and I started moaning, shrieking almost. Kazuto grabbed my leg, pulled it from the ground, and threw it over my shoulder so he had better access.

I reached up to cover my mouth, sinking my teeth into my hand as I moaned loud.

"Don't you dare hold back your voice."  
"But the kids..." I panted and my body began to shake.

Kazuto slipped his fingers inside of me and moved them in and out while his tongue massaged my clit.

It was too much for me.

I let out my final scream as I reached my orgasm. My fingers tightened in his hair, my teeth sank deeper into my hand, which I was sure was actually starting to bleed, but I was too lost in the pleasure to feel anything else.

A muffled scream of pleasure filled the room. It took me a while to realize it was mine.

Kazuto licked his lips and pulled up to kiss me hungrily. I tasted myself on his lips as he stuch his tongue inside of my mouth. I was already out of breath, but I soon wrapped my tongue around his in a lust filled dance.

I felt one of his hands grab my bare breast and reached up to cup his cheek.

Kazuto's free arm wrapped around me and he pulled us closer together.

"Mmnn.."

I felt like I'd go crazy if I didn't have him inside of me.

But he spent the next few minutes caressing me. I was about to come again when I pulled away from our kiss.

"No more.."

"We don't need to rush, love."  
"I want you inside of me now." I ordered. Kazuto sighed and was about to protest when I pushed my knee up to rub his erection threw the towel. Kazuto gasped and grabbed my hips.

"Alright, alright, I get it."

His grip on my hips tightened as he backed away, pulling me from the wall, and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly.

I moaned. He was _right _there. If his towel had been off, he would have been inside of me.

Kazuto walked across the room to set me down on the bed and wrapped an arm under my waist to lift my hips upward, kissing and caressing me again.

"Kazuto, _please_...!" I whined.

"Suzaka, I just want to touch you for a while. It seems a waste to just rush into it.. I mean, we haven't seen each other in 4 months. I _really_ missed you."  
"And I've missed you, too, honey, but I... I just want us to... oh, Kazuto, I really... I need..."

Kazuto shifted. A second later, he tossed something behind him. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the thick towel lying on the ground and I closed my eyes.

Finally, skin to skin contact.

My thighs were resting on his lap now. His manhood was pressed at my backside.

"That... so good..." my voice trailed off. I felt him pushing inside of me and I sighed loudly. A part of me I'd wanted filled had finally been filled.

I heard Kazuto inhale sharply and I opened my eyes. He had a beautiful look of absolute pleasure on his face.  
"You... you seem... tighter.. than usual."

He started moving.

"Ahhhhhh!" I grabbed Kazuto's hips as he jerked them forward and backward, in and out of me.

It had never felt this amazing before.

"I love you... I love you... so much... I've missed you, Kazuto... please don't leave us so long again... I love you..!"  
Kazuto continued to slam into me, and he never stopped. My nails dug into his hips and he leaned down to kiss me. I moaned into his mouth and he whispered how much he loved me on my lips.

I shrieked into his mouth when he started moving so quickly my body went numb. I took my hands off of his hips and grabbed the sheets above my head.

Kazuto kissed between my breasts again, moving wildly.

"Kazuto, I'm coming!" I pulled away to shout.

Kazuto pulled away from me to grab my hips and hold them into place. He buried himself deeply inside of me before filling my womb.

"Aaahaaaaaah! KAZUTO! Nng!" my walls tightened around him as my powerful climax hit me once again.

We held each other tightly the rest of the night, gazing out of the window at the calm rain until we snuggled under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

_**End of memory..**_

I pulled away from Kazuto, breaking our kiss all too soon and glanced around at the people who had seen us.

"Hey, we're in public.." I whispered.

Kazuto raised an eye brow, "You've never cared that much about it before."  
"Yeah, but..."

"Uh... I don't mean to interrupt this reunion, but we should go somewhere else before paparazzi get here. They can see underneath your disguises if they look at the kids.

"Right. Let's go."  
As Kazuto wrapped an arm around me and helped me get the kids in the strollers, we planned where we'd go next.

Hana's voice trailed off.

"We should really go to that waterpark next, I mean..."  
Kazuto turned to me and whispered.

"Guess what? I made dinner reservations."

"Whaaat?"

Crap, I had a doctor's apointment later today.


End file.
